A Knight's Journey
by windstorm16
Summary: "My name is Mordred Uzumaki, my entire life I wanted to meet my father, to earn his love and recognition, but instead he rejected me and for five years I plotted my revenge to destroy everything he held dear. I have achieved my vengeance only to gain an empty void inside me, now I have left the Elemental Nations to live my life. I am the Knight of Treachery."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all Storm here with a new story! This one I'm really excited about as I'm pretty sure it's the first one like it, and until someone comes forward I'm saying it is the first one like it. It'll also be my first story focusing on a character besides Naruto. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

The Land of Lightning, home to Kumogakure, the Village Hidden in the Clouds, lead by the Raikage and the location of the conclusion of the Fourth Great Shinobi War where the Allied Shinobi Forces battled against Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, and the Juubi and where Team Seven the resurrected past Hokage fought and defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Mother of Chakra.

Now it was the final battleground of another war, the Fifth Great Shinobi War, one that has ended not in victory for the Allied Shinobi Forces, but a crushing defeat.

On the battlefield hundreds of ninja from the Five Great Nations lay scattered across the ground dead. While standing amongst the bodies was a person wearing thick heavy armor with red designs concealing their body with their helmet making it impossible to tell their gender while they wielded a broadsword with red designs along the hilt and blade.

The armored person deflected a slash from a Konoha ninja before slashing them deeply across the chest and kicking them away.

"Where is the Nanadaime Hokage?! Show yourself Child of Prophecy!" The armored stranger demanded

Another ninja tried charging them before a gold chain shot out of their wrist impaling the ninja through the chest. Panting the armored stranger leaned against their sword starting to feel faint from hours' worth of fighting.

"How many more people do I have to kill before to stop hiding coward! Come out and die Naruto!" Shouted the stranger before feeling someone behind her

Looking the stranger saw the one who they were calling out, Naruto Uzumaki the Nanadaime Hokage, the Child of Prophecy, and the Savior of the World. And the person they hate most.

"Do you see now Naruto?! Your dream, everything you worked so hard to build, peace and unity between the villages, it will all be destroyed! This is my revenge for everything you did to me!" The person shouted hoping to get a reaction

But all they got was that same neutral look they saw the first time they met Naruto. It only served to anger them further, as they wanted to get some kind of reaction from the man anger, sadness, despair, hell they'd even settle for disappointment!

"Do you really hate me that much?! Answer me father!" Demanded the stranger as their helmet folded back revealing their face

The stranger was revealed to be a young woman, around seventeen-years-old, with light colored blonde hair done up in a ponytail and a braid with bangs framing her face, fair skin, and emerald green eyes that glared at Naruto full of hate and vengeance.

"Say something damn you!" Shouted the girl angered that even after destroying the Allied Shinobi Forces he still wouldn't say anything to her

"There's nothing left to say." Naruto stated activating his Six Paths Sage Mode, as the girl glared at him

"Fine. Then you can die without a sound!" The girl yelled raising her sword skyward before is glowed with ominous blood-red light

"Let's see how your Will of Fire matches against my hatred! CLARENT-" The girl started

"Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" Said Naruto quickly creating and throwing the attack

"BLOOD ARTHUR!" The girl shouted swinging her blade unleashing a destructive red wave of energy

The two destructive attacks collided resulting in a large explosion that consumed the battlefield. Raising his arm to shield his face Naruto sensed the girl suddenly appear above him, looking he saw her descending towards him with her sword held in a reverse grip.

"Now die!" Said the girl ready to impale him with her blade

Forming a Rasengan Naruto prepared to meet the blade when his mind travelled back to when this all started.

*Eight Years Ago*

'Wow, so this Konoha. It's really different than how mother described it.' Thought a nine-year-old girl as she walked through the gates of Konoha looking around the village in awe

It looked more like a city than a village to her.

The girl had long light blonde hair, fair skin, and emerald green eyes while wearing a brown cloak with the hood pulled up.

This girl was Mordred daughter of Shion the Priestess of the Land of Demons.

The reason Mordred was in Konoha, alone for that matter, rather in the Land of Demons was because after years of begging and pleading she had finally managed to get her mother to tell her who her father was. Learning her father was THE Naruto Uzumaki, the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, the Savior of the World, and the man who single-handedly defeated Kaguya Otsutsuki.

Sure he got help from his teammates and sensei, but Mordred was sure he did most of the work.

Mordred had been both shocked and awed to learn who her father was, but this lead to her desire of wanting to meet her father as well. It took some time but she had managed to convince her mother to let her go to Konoha and meet him in person. Now here she was and Mordred was feeling both excited and nervous, excited to finally meet her father and nervous considering he was such an important person.

'Maybe I should have waited, what if he's busy, what if I'm to weak, what if he'll be upset I'm not a ninja like he is, what if-huh?' Mordred thought noticing the giant crowd gathered outside what she knew was the Hokage Tower

It looked like everyone in Konoha was there, it also confused Mordred as to why everyone was wearing white kimono tops.

'Is this some kind of festival or holiday?' Mordred thought running to see what was happening

Upon a closer inspection Mordred saw someone standing on top of the Hokage Tower, narrowing her eyes Mordred saw it was Kakashi Hatake the Rokudaime Hokage.

'Is he making an announcement? If so why would everyone need to be here?' Mordred wondered before hearing Kakashi start to speak

"Alright then, let's bring out the man of the hour himself. The man who's about to become the Nanadaime Hokage, the man you all know…" Kakashi spoke

Mordred looked in awe as she watched Kakashi step aside and let someone stand before the crowd.

'Wow…' Mordred thought seeing the person she had come to Konoha to meet

Her father was being named the Nanadaime Hokage, and she arrived just in time for his inauguration!

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Announce Kakashi as the crowd cheered loudly

Everyone was cheering as Naruto smiled and waved at the crowd, all except Mordred who was looking a sad look on her face.

'He's the Nanadaime Hokage to, that's just another title he has. And I'm just a stupid kid who he probably doesn't know exists, how could I ever live up to someone like him?' Thought Mordred

Maybe she should just go home and save herself the embarrassment of meeting her father.

'But… maybe if I can prove myself, become a ninja like him, then I'd be able to meet him and make him proud that I became a ninja like him. And not just any ninja I'll be the strongest!' Mordred swore her eyes burning with determination

She'll become someone worthy to carry her fathers name no matter what.

*Timeskip-Five Years*

'This is it, I've finally reached my goal!' Mordred thought in excitement as she walked up the stairs to the Hokage's Office, her father's office

Five years have passed since her arrival in Konoha. The day after her father's inauguration she had immediately enrolled into the Academy and pushed herself to the top of her class graduating in record time, becoming one of the youngest Genin since Itachi Uchiha. During her times as a Genin Mordred had taken to wearing a mask to hide her face since from what she learned of her fathers history she looked nearly identical to when he uses his Sexy Jutsu, only with lighter hair color and green eyes, and she didn't want her identity revealed to soon.

For mission she completed them all flawlessly no matter what rank they were, even those damned D-Rank missions. When it came time for her team to enter the Chunin Exams Mordred passed through all the tests easily and managed to win the Third Task tournament and rise to the rank of Chunin, all of which before she was even a Genin for a year.

After this people started talking about her, a mystery Ninja that came out of seemingly nowhere and proving to be a prodigy, but Mordred didn't pay attention to any talk about her only focusing on becoming even stronger.

She spent two years as Chunin with a still flawless mission record, not only that she had begun developing her own unique fighting style. Mordred had developed an interest in Kenjutsu, after learning her paternal grandmother was a master swordswoman, but rather than using a katana, tanto, or similar swords Mordred had chosen to use a broadsword preferring brute strength and strong attacks similar to a berserker. She also specialized in Taijutsu, and some Ninjutsu though she usually preferred sticking using her sword. Another skill she started learning was Fuinjutsu given the Uzumaki were renowned for their skill with seals and Mordred wanted to see if she had the same talent, safe to say she did.

Mordred had also taken to wearing heavy plated armor with red designs, it not only was good in protecting her but doubled as training weights, as when Mordred took the armor off her strength and speed increased dramatically.

Soon into her third year in Konoha, Mordred had become a Jonin and by now all the Elemental Nations knew her name, speaking it with respect the one so young could rise through the ranks that quickly. But Mordred still didn't stop training or completing missions, she wouldn't stop not until she had become the best.

Now after five long years filled with blood, sweat, and tears Mordred had achieved her goal as she was now listed in the Bingo Book labelled as S-Rank and having a "Flee on Sight" order, an order only the most dangerous and powerful ninja receive.

Mordred was now confident in meeting her father and gaining his recognition and love. It helped that she was returning from another completed mission.

'This is it.' Mordred thought as she stood outside her fathers office and knocked on the door

"Enter." Came Naruto's voice

Entering Mordred saw her father behind his desk with numerous stacks of paper that he was signing and looking over.

'Why doesn't he just use Shadow Clones?' Wondered Mordred having seen numerous clones of her father running around the village completing tasks or even giving interviews yet he doesn't use them to take some of the workload off

"The mission was a success Hokage-sama, the client arrived at their destination unharmed and all threats were eliminated." Mordred reported getting back to the task at hand

"Well done Mordred, you're dismissed for the rest of the day." Naruto said

After a few moments of not hearing the door open and close Naruto looked and saw Mordred still standing there.

"Is there something else you wanted to say Mordred?" Asked Naruto, while Mordred took a deep breath

"Yes Hokage-sama there was." Mordred replied

"Well say and then please go, I have a lot of work to do and don't have a lot of time." Naruto said

"Ri-right. Well see you Hokage-sama, I originally came to Konoha to meet my father, my mother said he was a ninja here and I was able to convince her to let me travel here to meet him. I actually arrived on the day of your inauguration." Mordred said, while Naruto's eye twitched at the mention of his inauguration

He was a rather sore subject for him, considering he had been knocked unconscious by Himawari after protecting Boruto, who had ripped Himawari's favorite stuffed animal, thus Konohamaru had to take his place while wearing a Transformation Jutsu. It still annoyed, and slightly angered, Naruto that he missed his inauguration and didn't like being reminded of what was supposed to be one of the greatest days in his life.

"Can you please get to the point Mordred." Said Naruto with more bite intended

Frowning at how he was pushing her to hurry, Mordred took a calming breath, before she made her helmet unfold revealing her face much to Naruto's shock when he saw what she looked like.

"My name is Mordred Uzumaki, my mother is the Priestess Shion and I am daughter." Mordred revealed while seeing the shock on her fathers face, which was to be expected given she doubted he expected to meet her like this

Though just as quickly his shock vanished and was replaced a neutral and blank expression. Mordred started getting uncomfortable when her father didn't say anything, though she was confused when he got up and went to the door.

"Wait aren't you going to say something?" Mordred asked stopping him only to flinch back when looked at her with his face still free of any emotion

"Go home." Said Naruto, Mordred looking at him shocked

"Wh-what?" Said Mordred not sure she heard correctly

"Go home, back to Demon Country. Consider it a long term mission." Naruto said turning back to the door to leave

"Bu-but, I came all this way to meet you, I became a ninja just like you, I trained and advanced in rank! You can't just tell me to leave like that, I'm your-"

"A promise!" Naruto cutoff

"What?" Mordred asked confused

"I made a promise to Shion to help her continue the Land of Demon's Priestess line, a promise I made when I didn't know the true meaning of until after I was already in a relationship and ready to be married. I only kept my promise because I don't break my word, nothing more nothing less." Naruto answered

Mordred looked at him with wide eyes. A promise, that was all she was to him, just a fucking promise to ease his own damn mind!

"Now go home Mordred." Said Naruto

Mordred felt her body begin to shake in rage at his words. Her entire life she's wanted to meet her father, and when she found out her father was Naruto Uzumaki she'd never been happier, even before she learned he was her father she looked up to him, respected him. He was hated by his village for being a Jinchuuriki, but he never gave up he pushed forward rising to become a hero to the entire world. For five years she trained until her bones cracked, until he she collapsed from exhaustion, going on mission after mission, rising through the ranks all to earn his recognition and love. And now he dared to reject her, tell her to leave, that she was just a fucking fulfilled promise!

Then he has the gall to turn his back on her!

Mordred reacted on pure anger.

"Don't turn your back on me you bastard!" Mordred shouted drawing her sword and swinging at Naruto

Faster than Mordred could register what happened Naruto had grabbed her sword with his bandaged right arm before his other was buried in her stomach. Doubling over Mordred coughed and gagged at feeling the wind knocked out her, even with her heavy armor she still felt that.

Coughing Mordred tried to regain her breathing before she felt ger headband being removed from her forehead. Looking Mordred saw her father looking at her with that same neutral look while holding her headband in his hand.

"For attempting to strike your Kage, you are no longer a ninja of Konoha and are hereby banished from the village." Naruto said, much to Mordred's shock

But her shock didn't last and was replaced by a burning rage. All the love, respect, and admiration she felt for her fa- no for Naruto Uzumaki was replaced by pure hatred.

"Kill me." Mordred said her eyes shadowed by her hair and stopping Naruto in his tracks

"What?" Said Naruto unsure he heard correctly

Though Naruto reeled back when Mordred looked up at him with hate-filled glare directed at him. It reminded Naruto of the looked Sasuke got whenever he talked about Itachi, only much worse. With Sasuke he desired revenge on Itachi for killing the Uchiha Massacre, but with the glare Mordred was giving him it only contained pure hatred and loathing.

"You better kill me right now, because if you don't I swear I'll make you regret it!" Mordred hissed out

Regaining his composure Naruto looked at Mordred with a still neutral look.

"Go home Mordred. That's the last time I'll say it." Said Naruto before exiting his office

Mordred's entire body shook in rage, he dared to ignore her, to dismiss her, to banish her, to leave her!

"I HATE YOU NARUTO UZUMAKI! DO YOU HEAR ME, I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Mordred shouted as she got to her feet and glared after Naruto's retreating figure

"YOU AREN'T THE ONLY WHO KEEPS THEIR WORD! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE AND WORKED FOR, THIS VILLAGE, THE PEACE BETWEEN NATIONS, I WILL BURN YOUR WORLD TO ASH AND I WILL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT!" Mordred shouted her face twisted in an expression of hate and rage

She doesn't care what she has to do, how far she has to go, she will not rest until she kills Naruto Uzumaki.

*Timeskip-One Month*

Marching up to the Hokage's Office with her guards trailing behind her was a beyond pissed off Shion. Barging into the office Shion saw Naruto's surprised look when he saw her.

"Shion what are you-"

Shion cut him off as she slammed her hands on his desk and glared at Naruto.

"Where. Is. My. Daughter?!" Shion demanded

"What? Mordred, I sent her back to the Land of Demons." Said Naruto frowning

"Well she isn't there! And I can't find her! What did you tell her Naruto?!" Said Shion angered beyond belief that her daughter is currently missing.

"The truth." Naruto stated simply

"The truth?" Shion repeated, Naruto nodding

Her anger only increasing Shion grabbed Naruto's wrist as her eyes took on their kaleidoscope pattern they normally gained whenever she received a vision of the future. Though she's since gotten a better control that it no longer activates involuntarily and can see visions of other things as long as she concentrated a specific person or item or made physical contact.

It took a moment for Shion to see just what happened between Mordred and Naruto, and it only made her anger increase beyond what she thought possible of feeling. Exiting the vision Shion immediately backhanded Naruto across the face.

"You selfish, immature, bastard! She was your daughter, her entire life all she wanted was to meet you and you say that to her! That she was just you fulfilling a damn promise!" Shion shouted

"What did you want me to do?! I made that promise when I didn't fully understand what you asked of me! I already started a relationship and was set to be married when you showed up!" Naruto retorted

"You were sixteen and spent three years with probably the biggest pervert in the world! How could you not know what I meant?!" Said Shion having believed Naruto understood what she had meant not believing anyone could be that dense

But apparently Naruto Uzumaki was in fact that dense, even when girl asks him straight to his face to impregnate her!

"That doesn't change the fact I was already getting married and set to become Hokage. What would the villagers think, what would the other Great Villages think, if I acted like I could do whatever I want just because people called me a hero, like cheating on my future wife!?" Retorted Naruto, Shion looking at him in disgust

"So that's it? You care more about what others think of you than your own flesh and blood?" Shion questioned, Naruto remaining silent all but confirming Shion's words

"You know the Naruto I met years ago, the one who helped me believe that you could change fate, that we could choose a better one, who saved my life? I honestly hope he died during the Fourth War, because you aren't the same person I knew back then Naruto. Consider the alliance between Konoha and the Land of Demons terminated along with our friendship." Shion said coldly

Turning to leave Shion stopped short before whirling around and slapping Naruto again.

"And if you ever come near my daughter again, I will kill you." Shion swore glaring at him

With that Shion and her guards left the tower and the village, none of them wanting to spend another moment in this village of hypocrisy.

*Later*

Naruto groaned as he entered his home feeling both mentally and physically exhausted from the day's events.

Entering the dining area Naruto stopped short when he saw his wife, Hinata Uzumaki nee Hyuga, sitting at the table with a cup of tea.

"Hinata, what're you still doing up?" Naruto asked, Hinata taking a sip of her tea

"I heard Shion visited early." Stated Hinata, Naruto groaning again

"Hinata could we not disc-"

"Be quiet please, it's rude to interrupt." Hinata cutoff, surprising Naruto since it's rare for Hinata to, if ever, interrupt him

"I'm aware of why she was here, she's searching for Mordred, yours and Shion's daughter." Said Hinata, surprising Naruto again

"You knew she was here?" Naruto asked, Hinata nodding

Hinata had been aware that Naruto and Shion had a daughter, given Naruto telling her about the promise he made to Shion to continue the Priestess line. Hinata hadn't been angry or upset, she even told Naruto it was fine to keep his promise, it was one of things she loved about him. Hinata had even told Shion when her daughter was older she'd like to meet her. It would have been nice for Himawari and Boruto to meet their big sister.

"Yes I was aware, for almost three years." Revealed Hinata

"And you never told me? Why?" Questioned Naruto wondering why she never told him Mordred was here for that long

"Because I knew eventually she would tell you herself when she was ready. It was really admirable, she could have revealed herself the moment she showed up instead she chose to stay and become a ninja, someone her father was proud of." Hinata said before looking at Naruto with disappointment written clear across her face

"Instead the father she wanted to meet told her to leave and banished her for getting angry that she was told she wasn't wanted. I would have thought you would understand that Naruto, the desire to know your parents." Said Hinata, Naruto flinching at that

"That's a low blow Hinata." Naruto said

"So was banishing your own child. Tell me though did you turn your back on Mordred because she isn't our daughter or so nobody found out you slept with another woman?" Hinata asked, Naruto staying silent as he didn't have an answer

Sighing Hinata got up and put her empty cup in the sink before kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"I'm not angry, just disappointed. But Naruto-kun, I'm no longer going sit by and watch you ignore your family in favor of being Hokage. While it's noble and kind to see the entire village as family, you need to keep in mind there's a different between seeing people as family and those who are actually family." Hinata said looking at him sadly before going to bed

Slumping in a chair Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose.

**"At least she has a good head on her shoulders, though unfortunately, I can't say the same for you boy."** Came the voice of Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune

'You wanna read me the riot act to Kurama?' Naruto asked mentally

**"No because I know words never worked on you before. I'm just wondering what happened to the kid that fought tooth and nail to earn my respect and friendship because he's not the guy I'm talking to right now."** Kurama said before going silent

Naruto sighed in frustration and wariness, feeling more tired than he has in years.

*Timeskip-Three Years*

"Boruto Uzumaki has been disqualified for using an illegal Ninja Tool!" Announced Rock Lee

"Boruto! You didn't… when we fought…" Said Shikadai looking down at his friend with a betrayed look on his face

Boruto looked away not able to meet his friends betrayed look.

"Quit, you fraud!"

"Trying to win by cheating!"

"You're disgrace to Konoha!"

"You're disqualified as a ninja too." Said Naruto pulling off his sons headband

That was what pushed Boruto over the edge as he glared at his father.

"Why, for acting just like ninja?!" Boruto shouted silencing everyone at his outburst

"So what if I used a Kote, it's a ninja tool everyone uses ninja tools. Does that mean kunai and shuriken are banned as well, what about swords, Yurui's bubblegum, or how about Clan Jutsu as well, not everyone can use those! What's the difference between a Kote and clan jutsu?! We're ninja, aren't we supposed to use any advantage in a fight?!" Boruto demanded glaring at Naruto

"Boruto! That's enough we'll discuss this at home." Said Naruto

"Or what? Are you gonna banish me like Mordred?" Said Boruto loudly enough for everyone to hear

"How do you-"

"Himawari and I were there that day. We heard everything." Boruto said, shocking Naruto

"Himawari might be able to hide it but she's upset at what you did, the pedestal she put you on since she was little, her love and respect was broken. And now you've lost my respect to, ya shitty old man!" Boruto said before taking back his headband only to throw it at Naruto's feet.

"Take it, see if I care. If being a ninja means that I'll end up like you, I'm fine being a civilian." Said Boruto

*Timeskip-Three Years*

*Now*

Everything had only gotten worse, with the Momoshiki and Kinshiki Otsutsuki attacking during the Exams. Then it wasn't long after Mordred resurfaced only she was stronger than ever before, but her hatred still burned brightly.

She had attacked during a Kage Summit, killing both Kurotsuchi and Chojuro, two of the Five Kage, before declaring the start of the Fifth Shinobi War giving everyone flashbacks to when Obito Uchiha did the same thing only Mordred has proven herself more dangerous by killing two Kage.

Though unlike Obito, Mordred gave no one time to gather their forces, attacking the Five Nations all by herself and cutting down all opposition with extreme prejudice. By the time the Villages could mount a counter attack most of their forces had already been wiped out leaving only a couple hundred from each of the Five Nations, most of whom now lay dead.

Now they were engaged in their final clash and both knew one of them was going to die.

Looking in his daughters eyes Naruto saw only hatred, loathing, and a desire to see him dead.

'Have I really been putting my duties as Hokage above my families? Caring more about the village as a whole?' Naruto wondered

Suddenly his surroundings changed into one he was very familiar with.

"Old Man Six Paths." Naruto said seeing Hagoromo Otsutsuki floating before him

"Hello Naruto. I had hoped the next time we met it would be in the Pure Lands, instead here we are once more." Hagoromo said sadness and disappointment lacing his tone

"You know what's happening then." Stated Naruto

"Yes, while you might not have seen me I have always been watching. Watching you make the same mistakes I made with Indra, mistakes you have now made with your daughter. Only much, much worse." Hagoromo said having seen the power Mordred now wields that made her a threat greater than his elder son.

Naruto looked down at this knowing the Sage was right, it actually made the blonde let out chuckle of bitter irony.

"Tell me old man, is it just a family curse for us to achieve peace, only to have it be torn apart because of us failing as parents?" Naruto asked looking somberly at his father from another life, as Hagoromo smiled sadly.

"If such a curse exists I'm afraid it's beyond even my power to break it." Said Hagoromo

Maybe such a curse did exist, Hagoromo possessed the power to rival a god, yet in the end it meant nothing when he failed his own children. Asura and Indra forever trapped in an endless feud and now it looks like that same feud will continue.

"How do you do it? Watch the world you helped create be torn apart again and again?" Naruto asked

Hagoromo looked at him while gazing off at the distance.

"Faith, I must have faith that the next generation can be better than the old one. It might seem naïve to some, but when you have lived as long as I have faith is all you can have. What did Nagato say to you Naruto; that you were the third part to conclude the series?" Hagoromo said

"Yeah, he said Jiraiya was the first part… he was flawless… but… the second part was himself and he was a complete failure… and I was the third part, the one to settle it all… becoming a masterpiece that the failure will be like it was cancelled altogether. But I think really, I'm the failure, Nagato helped inspire me to achieve Jiraiya's dream of peace, but now because of me, that same dream will die." Said Naruto looking down with nothing but guilt and self-loathing.

"It takes a wise man to admit he made mistakes Naruto. But tell me do you know how to correct them?" Hagoromo asked

Naruto looked down at that for a moment before looking up.

"Yes I do." Naruto said, Hagoromo nodding

"Then go. Do what must be done." Said Hagoromo

Opening his eyes Naruto saw Mordred still descending towards him, her sword ready to clash with his Rasengan. Taking a breath Naruto cancelled the Rasengan, much to Mordred's surprise.

*SQUELCH*

Naruto grunted in pain while Mordred could only look on in shock, as her blade impaled him in through the chest.

"You… didn't dodge. Why?" Mordred said not believing he didn't move out of way of her attack or try stopping her

Rather than respond Naruto dropped to one knee and smiled at Mordred despite the pain he was in.

"I'm… sorry for not… being the father… you deserve." Naruto said

"What I said to you… years ago… I shouldn't have… Ever since I became Hokage… I've put villages needs above my families… and in the end it cost me… everything I should have cared for… instead I took it for granted… I know I don't deserve forgiveness but you should know… I am proud of you, your strength, and determination… you never hurt innocent people or put them in harms way… even when you had no obligation to…" Naruto said before coughing up blood as he felt himself getting weaker, while Mordred couldn't say anything to surprised at what she was hearing

"Mordred… I just want you to know… no matter where you go… what you do… I hope eventually you can live in peace without… the burden of hatred…" Said Naruto smiling at his daughter

**"Naruto, I can heal you."** Kurama said

'Don't Kurama, my times come and gone. Now it's time to entrust the world to the next generation, besides if the world needs a protector I know Sasuke will be still be here. Along with you and the other Tailed Beasts.' Naruto thought

Kurama looked down at Naruto's representation in his mindscape as he felt something drip down his face. Raising a hand Kurama saw tears in his eyes, the last time he cried was when Hagoromo passed away.

**"You really are a damn brat you know that."** Said Kurama

'Heh, I'll miss you to buddy.'

With that final thought Naruto Uzumaki, the Child Prophecy, Savior of the World, the Nanadaime Hokage, and the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune passed away with a smile on his face.

Mordred looked down at Naruto's body Clarent slipping from her grasp, as her expression changed from surprised to melancholic. She didn't react when it started raining merely looking at the body of the person she once loved with her entire heart, but now unquestionably hated.

"You… really are a bastard you know that? You deny me love, recognition, respect, my very existence, and now…" Mordred said through gritted teeth before throwing her head back

"You deny me the satisfaction of my revenge!" Shouted Mordred her tears mixing with the rain

*Timeskip-Two Weeks*

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shion asked looking at her daughter sadly who nodded

Mordred was out of her armor now wearing a white tube top that showed off her midriff, a long sleeve red leather jacket, denim short shorts, and black boots. She also had a storage scroll tucked in a storage seal on her jacket containing all her supplies, her armor, and Clarent.

"Yes mother, I can't stay in the Elemental Nations… not anymore." Mordred said looking down

After what happened two weeks ago Mordred just wanted to get out of the Elemental Nations and live her life free of the painful memories the place contained. Plus she doubts the remaining Kage and Ninja would want to ever see her face again considering everyone she's killed. On the plus side her rank in the Bing Book went up to SSS-Rank and earned herself a new nickname.

'The Knight of Treachery. It certainly has a nice ring to it.' Mordred thought the corners of her mouth twitching up

Sighing Shion knew there's no chance of convincing her daughter otherwise.

"Just… promise me you'll keep in contact and you won't throw yourself into dangerous situations." Shion pleaded not wanting to learn her daughter was dead or worse through a vision and not be able to do anything about it.

"I will keep in contact, but I can't promise not to end up in dangerous situations as danger usually ends up finding me." Mordred said with a small smirk, Shion smiling at her before pulling her daughter into a hug

"I love Mordred never forget that." Said Shion, Mordred nodding and wrapping an arm around her

"I won't mother." Mordred whispered, but Shion still heard

After a few moments they pulled back and Mordred walked up to the ship she booked passage on to take her out of the Elemental Nations. Climbing aboard Mordred looked over the railing at her mother as the ship soon began setting sail.

Seeing her mother waving Mordred waved back while fighting back tears at leaving behind the land she knew to the unknowns. Soon the docks were out of sight and Mordred lowered her arms looked off to where the ship was heading, as she did an old saying came to her.

_"One chapter ends, and another begins."_

Seemed like a fitting saying.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep that's right Mordred, the Knight of Treachery, Saber of Red, Heir of Artoria, is Naruto and Shion's daughter. I included all of Mordred's time in the Elemental Nations all the way to her leaving, as a way to close the chapter on Naruto's era and open the start of Mordred's. Also I will be putting up a poll shortly after this chapter to decide where Mordred will be going, though keep in mind the winner of the poll won't be the final decision it's only to help me decide where you all want to see Mordred go first, and I won't be including the Fate Series as it's already been decided Mordred will go to the Fate World eventually. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't and don't forget to vote.**

**Storm out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Now for those that have read "Knight of Treachery" and voted on the poll, I'd like to thank you for voting. Now I have closed the poll and have decided that Mordred will be going to, the world of Remnant AKA RWBY! Yes I know Game of Thrones actually won the poll, but for those that read the first chapter you'd know that the winner of the poll wouldn't be the automatic choice, the poll was just to help decide where Mordred would go, and decided RWBY. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Oooow, my damn head. What the hell hit me?" Questioned Mordred rubbing her sore head

Though it wasn't just her head that was sore, her entire body was sore. Though thankfully she could feel her healing factor kick in and relieve the soreness, Kami bless her Uzumaki lifeforce.

Once she could move without wincing Mordred sat up, raising a hand to block the sun from her eyes, and looked around confused when she saw she was on a beach.

'What the hell? Wasn't I just on the ship, how'd I end up on a beach? Where even the hell am I?' Mordred wondered standing up before she remembered what happened

The ship she had been on that was meant to be taking her away from the Elemental Nations was hit by a storm. The ocean had been going crazy, waves tilting the ship, and lightning and thunder going off every five seconds. Mordred's memory was still pretty blurry of what happened, only remembering she had gone onto the deck when a particularly large wave hit and then darkness.

'Was I swept overboard? If so, I should consider myself lucky I washed up on shore, though that may change depending on where I ended up.' Thought Mordred, given how she had no clue on where she currently was.

It'd be especially bad if she wound up in the Land of Water. She doubted the Ninja there would take kindly to see the person who killed their Kage and dozens of their comrades.

Unsealing her scroll of supplies, thankfully the seal on her jacket wasn't damaged, and got out a fresh set of clothes to change out of her wet ones along with unsealing her armor and Clarent. Considering she was currently in unknown territory she'd rather be prepared in case she meets any less than friendly people or creatures.

"Okay, now to find out where I am." Mordred muttered to herself once she put her armor on and held Clarent in her hand

Looking forward Mordred saw a forest past the beach. Deciding to try her luck Mordred headed into the forest hoping to come across a road at some point.

As she walked through the forest Mordred took in her surroundings to see if she could pinpoint just where she saw.

'Hm, well I'm definitely not in the Land of Water, there's none of the mist the country is known for. It's also not the Land of Fire since the trees aren't nearly big enough. The fact there are trees also eliminates the Lands of Earth, Wind, and Lightning as well. Could I be in the one of the minor nations? It's possible, but I don't that's the case, I got on a ship in the Land of Demons, which is already well out of the way of the other nations and was heading away from the Elemental Nations. It's more likely I'm not in the Elemental Nations anymore.' Mordred guessed as she took in her surroundings and assessed the situation she's in.

While that helped her relax at not needing to worry of being attacked on sight, that is if no one recognized her here, where ever here is. It didn't change the fact she had no idea where she was or how long she was unconscious.

'For now let's focus on figuring out where I am. Wait… what's that?' Mordred thought stopping when she heard something nearby

*Growl*

Tensing Mordred looked and saw eight creatures stepping out from the trees. They were unlike anything Mordred has seen before, they vaguely resembled bipedal wolves covered in bone spike protrusions, with razor sharp claws, black smoke emitting from their bodies, and glowing yellow-red eyes that left behind a trail of red light when they moved.

'What the hell? Are these some kind of mutant experiments?' Mordred wondered, never having encountered creatures like these in the Elemental Nations and they certainly didn't look natural.

Seeing the wolf creatures surrounding her, Mordred lifted Clarent and proceeded to rest the blade on her shoulder.

"Okay you ugly mutts you wanna fight, let's go." Mordred said with a smirk as her helmet folded up around her head.

Three of the creatures growled at Mordred before jumping towards her, though they were immediately cut down with a single slash from Clarent. Mordred didn't give the remaining five creatures the chance to try attacking before she charged swinging wildly at them. While to an outsider it'd look like Mordred was just swinging her sword randomly, in truth Mordred was attacking as she's always fought since picking up a sword, never giving her opponents a chance to block, dodge, or fight back.

This is how she fights, she didn't need any fancy techniques like other Kenjutsu users, Mordred fights like a wild beast, after all you can eventually learn to predict a persons fighting style but a wild beast you can never predict what they'll do next.

Which is why Mordred was standing victorious over the wolf creatures less than a minute later. Though she wasn't enjoying her victory, instead Mordred looked on in confusion as the bodies of the creatures dissolved into smoke.

'That's new. Just where am I?' Wondered Mordred before she continued on her way while having more questions than she originally did

*Later*

'For the love of Kami, finally!' Mordred thought in relief as she stood outside the walls of what looked like a port city

She wasn't sure how long she had been walking but given the position of the sun from when she started to now, she'd say around three or four hours. After her encounter with those wolf creatures she had eventually found a road to follow along with a sign pointing her in the direction of this city that's called Argus.

Though it hadn't been easy she had encountered more black creatures, some resembling bears, gorillas, boars, even a giant bird. But she killed them all and the result was the same of them dissolving into black smoke. While this still confused Mordred she pushed that to the back of her mind preferring to focus on getting to civilization.

Now finally she was here and could get to work on figuring out where she was.

Before going into the city, Mordred sealed away her sword and armor, not wanting to scare people off or draw attention to herself. As while it was slim she didn't want anyone recognizing her, as thankfully she was mostly known for her armor with very few people actually seeing her face, even fewer the ones still alive.

'Now let's see where I am.' Mordred thought entering the city immediately asking the first person for directions to the library

Once that was done Mordred headed off to the library, when she arrived Mordred went about locating all the books concerning her current location along with any history books.

'Okay let's see where I am.' Thought Mordred opening the first book

*Later*

Closing the book Mordred looked up with a blank expression.

She had just finished reading the book on her current location, she was currently in the Kingdom of Mistral, which is located on the continent of Anima. She was apparently on a world called Remnant that's made up of four kingdoms, Atlas, Vale, Vacuo, and Mistral. Atlas is located on the continent of Solitas, while Vale and Vacuo are located on the continent of Sanus. There was also a fourth dragon-shaped continent that used to be inhabited.

The inhabitants of Remnant included humans, Faunus, people with animal features, and the Creatures of Grimm, which were those black creatures she encountered. From what she read Faunus were looked down on a second-class citizens at best and animals at worst. There were also people known as Huntsmen and Huntresses that protected the Kingdoms against the Grimm. Those who wished to train to be Huntsmen and Huntresses would attend one of the Huntsman Academies, Beacon, Haven, Shade, and Atlas where they'd learn how to fight Grimm.

There was also a power that Hunters used called Aura, which is the manifestation of one's soul, and a Semblance, which is a power unique to any Hunter.

Once she had finished reading, Mordred concluded she was no longer in her world. She came to this conclusion due to the fact there weren't any mentions of Chakra, Jutsu, Ninja, or the Elemental Nations in any of the books she read.

'That only leaves how?' Mordred wondered deep in thought

She had a theory, it was back when she was learning about the Fourth Great Ninja War, specifically Team Sevens battle against Kaguya. From what she learned Kaguya had a Jutsu that let her open portals to her own personal dimensions, which she used to drag both Naruto and Sasuke through these dimensions, with her eventually separating them so they won't be able to seal her again. That is until Obito Uchiha used his Mangekyo Sharingan to open a portal between the dimensions, allowing them to continue fighting Kaguya. Not only that, but Sasuke Uchiha was also known to possess a Jutsu that allowed him to travel to these same dimensions.

Mordred could only guess that opening all of those portals might have had more far reaching consequences like causing dimensional rifts to open around the Elemental Nations.

'It's possible I encountered one of those rifts and that's how I ended up here in Remnant. And considering this was never known in the Elemental Nations, it's possible that there are more of these rifts and they aren't in easy to access locations or they only open for certain people, like an Otsutsuki descendant.' Mordred thought

She had Otsutsuki blood, as diluted as it was, from Asura Otsutsuki, the ancestor the Senju and Uzumaki Clans. Maybe the portals only react to those with Otsutsuki blood then. Right now, all she has are theories and guesses, the only way to confirm it is by finding a portal and testing her theories.

'Now I'd just have to find one.' Thought Mordred as she let out a sigh in frustration, knowing that'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack; no wait, make that a hundred haystacks.

Returning the books to the shelves Mordred contemplated what she should do.

'There's no telling how long I'll be here, right now the best thing to do is earn a steady stream of Lien, as I doubt Ryo will be accepted here, along with a place to stay. Becoming a Huntress is a viable option, but there's no way I'm attending another school to learn how to fight, the Ninja Academy was enough. I'm also a fighter so I'm not wasting time doing some mundane job.' Mordred thought before she pause midstep and nearly smacked herself at missing the obvious

She already had a job in the Elemental Nations, complete missions and get paid, why not do the same thing here in Remnant.

'Okay mercenary it is.' Thought Mordred smirking as she continued on her way

While she's still a bit in shock at being in another world, Mordred was never one to let anything keep her down for long. Besides she did want to get away from the Elemental Nations, can't get much farther than a different world.

'Though I wonder is Remnant ready to handle the Knight of Treachery?' Thought Mordred her smirk widening

Meanwhile all across Remnant certain individuals felt a chill go up their spine, as if a great evil was about to invade their lives and drive them to edge of insanity.

Oh, if only they knew.

*Timeskip-Two Years*

'Another day another successful job.' Mordred thought entering her apartment in Vale

Two years have gone by since Mordred arrived on Remnant, and despite now being nineteen she still looked the same as when she arrived just another perk of her powerful lifeforce, she ages at reduced rate, a rate that only been slowed further after numerous happenings since her arrival in Remnant.

It took a while to get herself established as a mercenary, thankfully it didn't take to long thanks to Mordred always wearing her armor thus hiding her identity and true age. Most of the jobs Mordred took usually involved exterminating Grimm, acting as a bodyguard or security, taking care of bandits, anything if the pay is good. All the jobs she took she completed perfectly earning glowing praise from her employers who not only came back to hire her again but also told others about her leading to more jobs to take. But one thing Mordred made perfectly clear to all her employers was, she didn't hurt or kill innocent people, Faunus included, and that if they betray her or cheat her out her payment, they'd regret it.

In less than a year Mordred had become a rather well-known mercenary, someone who can complete jobs better, and faster, than most professional Huntsman. While that did earn her some scorn from Huntsmen whose jobs she's taking, Mordred didn't really care.

It's not her fault she's just better.

That's not to say Mordred didn't occasionally work with Huntsmen, even befriending a few, or even the Atlas military if she got a job from Atlas.

'Though I doubt I'd be very welcomed in Atlas considering my last job there.' Mordred thought snickering to herself

Her last job in Atlas being to act as a bodyguard for the Schnee Heiress, Weiss Schnee. It had been going fine, sure Weiss's stuck up personality and bias against the Faunus grated on Mordred's nerves, but she was a nice girl very deep, deep, deep, deep down. Anyway, the mission had been going fine, that is until Jacques Schnee may have perhaps found out Mordred had… deflowered Weiss.

It really wasn't her fault, honest.

Mordred hadn't even planned on it happening like that, it only happened as Jacques had been holding back on paying her the full amount she was promised and when demanded to be given the full amount Jacques threatened to terminate her contract and hire someone better. That had pissed Mordred off, but had relented since it still paid well, and she genuinely enjoyed Weiss's company. Not to say Mordred didn't plan to take her payment some other way, in the form of seducing Weiss and taking her virginity. Though Mordred didn't do it maliciously as she'd admit she had grown attracted to Weiss, besides the Heiress even agreed to it when she heard her father wasn't paying Mordred the full amount.

Weiss saw it as a way to repay Mordred for not only protecting her but also being her friend, someone who didn't see her as the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company but only Weiss, plus it was a little payback against her father for everything he's done to her over the years.

'Who would have thought the prim proper ice princess was such a screamer!' Thought Mordred mentally cackling at the memory

When it was discovered what Mordred had done, or more specifically who she had done, she was all but chased out of Atlas with Jacques threatening to bring the full weight of the Schnee Dust Company down on her if she returned. Though she did manage to exchange Scroll numbers with Weiss before leaving.

After that Mordred continued taking jobs and living her life, that is until one day something… strange happened.

It had started off as a normal day, get up, have breakfast, check to see if she had any new job requests, etc.

Then it happened.

Mordred still didn't fully understand what happened, but next thing she knew she was exploding, metaphorically, with energy while feeling power coursing through her veins. It was unlike anything she felt before, better than when she unlocked her Chakra, when she first held Clarent, it made her feel like she could do anything. Next thing Mordred knew she could levitate, control the elements by just thinking it, and a number of other things.

At first Mordred believed she had somehow unlocked her Aura and these new abilities were part of her Semblance. However, Mordred soon learned this wasn't her Aura or her Semblance, it wasn't something different, something magical.

It took a while, but Mordred soon came across "The Story of the Seasons" a story about four sisters who befriend an old hermit who never left his house, the sisters showed the hermit how beautiful the outside world could be. In return for their kindness the hermit, revealed to be a wizard, bestowed upon the sisters great magical power to help them spread their kindness and compassion, while the sisters promised to visit the old man once every year.

While farfetched Mordred knew she's seen stranger stuff and the idea of four magical sister wasn't that hard to believe. Mordred now believe the story was true, but likely leaving out some important pieces, the only thing Mordred knew was somehow she's inherited the powers of one of the Four Maidens but wasn't sure which one. Mordred, while excited at the prospect of having magic powers, was also worried.

After all, if she now had one of the Maidens powers, then what happened to the previous Maiden? Do the Maidens simply release their power and it goes to a random girl? Do they die and the power is passed on? If it's the latter then how did the previous Maiden die, old age, an accident, or was she hunted down and killed for her power?

Though Mordred didn't have all the answers, she did know having these powers now put a huge target on her back for anyone else that knows the truth of the Maidens to hunt her down. She'll of course train to use her magic, but only use them in a fight as a last result.

So, Mordred trained in secret, in locations she knew she wouldn't be disturbed in, to learn to control her magic. Shadow Clones helped in that regard, but she kept the number to a minimum still wary of being discovered. In a matter of months Mordred became very proficient in her magic, though overtime Mordred began noticing her chakra and magic began reacting differently. The changes were small at first, she found herself no longer using Handsigns to perform Jutsu, she could now perform all types of elemental Jutsu more easily and they were much stronger, and the last thing Mordred noticed was that before she was able to sense both her chakra and magic existing separately within her now however she could only feel a single energy.

It was like her chakra and magic were now merged together and her magic now felt more… permanent she would say. When she first got her magic it felt great and made her feel powerful, but even then it never felt like it was her own that could still leave her or be taken away. Now though her magic truly felt like it was HERS and not something that can be taken.

But this didn't relieve Mordred of her worry that someone would still be after her for her Maiden powers. In fact it only worried her more, as now if her Maiden powers couldn't be taken or pass on to another girl if she died, if that was indeed the method of succession for the previous Maiden to die, then that just means anyone after the Maidens will try to force her to work with them or control her. Either way Mordred still had to keep her Maiden powers secret.

Aside from becoming a mercenary and becoming a Maiden, Mordred also did other things to occupy her time. One such thing was learning about the current events happening, nothing really of much interest beside her learning about the White Fang, a Faunus terrorist group that used to be a peaceful activist organization seeking equal rights for Faunus until the previous leader, Ghira Belladonna, stepped down and the new leader, Sienna Kahn, started more radical and violent methods.

While Mordred can understand Faunus seeking equal rights as humans, using violence and terrorism won't help and only lead to more discrimination. And while she herself did use violence and terrorism back in the Elemental Nations, it was as a means of revenge, not a misguided attempt at equality.

Another thing was the recent string of Dust robberies happening around Vale. That's actually the reason Mordred has decided to live in Vale, she recognized a plot when she saw one and whoever it was stealing Dust, they weren't just stealing it to use it or sell it.

They were supplying an army.

That was one of the lessons Mordred learned in the Elemental Nations, "Always look underneath the underneath" and Mordred knew something big was going to happen in Vale she just wasn't sure what exactly.

Just then Mordred was pulled from her thoughts when her Scroll started ringing. Pulling the device out Mordred saw it was someone contacting her for a job, though when she saw who it was she was confused.

'Why does the Headmaster of Beacon want to hire a mercenary?' Mordred wondered

*Next Day*

*Beacon-Headmasters Office*

"Thank you for coming Ms. Uzumaki, though I must say when I heard of your reputation I didn't expect someone so young." Ozpin stated when Mordred first entered the office hiding his surprised that this famed mercenary wasn't that much older than some of his first year students

"I get that a lot." Said Mordred taking a seat across from Ozpin

She had forgone wearing her armor for the meeting, as she doubted Ozpin was hiring her for one of her standard jobs, so she saw no reason to hide her identity.

"Yes well while I'm sure introductions are unnecessary, I am Professor Ozpin Headmaster of Beacon Academy." Ozpin introduced holding his hand

Taking it Mordred stiffened for a moment before relaxing, though Ozpin still took notice of the movement and filed it away for later.

"Mordred Uzumaki, freelance mercenary. So, what exactly does the Headmaster of Beacon need to hire a mercenary for?" Mordred asked

"Straight to the point good. Well in three days the new semester will be starting along with the arrival of the new first years, though I feel this particular year will be rather… interesting. I wish to hire you as an Assistant Combat Instructor Aid in training the new students, you will receive monthly payments, a room to sleep in and access to all of Beacon Academies facilities, within reason of course." Ozpin said though not mentioning the other reasons he wished to hire her.

With the recent theft of half of the Fall Maiden powers, Ozpin felt it was necessary to gather more allies in the fight against Salem. Given what he's heard of Mordred he knew she would be a great help, and Ozpin would rather have such a talented young woman on his side especially of Salem takes an interest in her and tried bringing her to her side.

"Really? I don't think some of the students would appreciate being taught by someone who's in the same age-range as them." Mordred said, with Ozpin nodding in agreement.

"Perhaps, but I believe they will come around once you can show them what you are capable of. If you agree you will be working alongside the Combat Instructor, Professor Goodwitch, and are free to teach the students however you wish, as long as your methods do not cause any permanent or crippling injuries." Ozpin said, Mordred humming in thought

"Alright I'll do it. But there are two more payment I need." Said Mordred

"And that is?" Asked Ozpin

"The first is information." Mordred answered, Ozpin raising a brow confused at the request

"Very well. If it is within my knowledge I or my allies will help you. What is it you want to know?" Ozpin questioned, as Mordred leaned in close with narrowed eyes

"What do you know about the Four Maidens?" Asked Mordred

For his part Ozpin's expression didn't change even a little at the question, but he was shocked that Mordred somehow knew about the Maidens. Though obviously her knowledge is limited if she's asking him about the Maidens, but that also raised the question of how she knew he knew.

He'll have to see how much she knows before telling her anything, for all he knew she could really be an ally of Salem's that was ordered to go undercover.

"The Four Maidens? As in 'The Story of the Four Seasons'? I am aware it is just a fairy tale." Ozpin said playing dumb, while Mordred gave him an unamused look

"Okay how about you drop the act. I've met one of the Maidens and could sense her power, I can feel the same power coming from you." Stated Mordred as when she shook his hand her magic reacted to him and she could sense he possessed magic as well

She wasn't going to reveal she was one of the Maidens, as she wasn't sure if Ozpin could be trusted.

"You've met one of the Maidens? Where? Who?" Ozpin asked urgently

It could be the missing Spring Maiden, or the Summer or Winter Maiden, it might even be the one who stole half of Amber's Fall Maiden power.

"I don't know, she never gave me her name or where she was from, she also wore a hood and mask, so I never saw her face either. I didn't even know she was a Maiden when we ran into each other, I just thought she had a powerful Semblance, it wasn't until I read 'The Story of the Seasons' that I realized she was a Maiden. But when I tried confronting her about it she was gone." Mordred said, giving her made up story to the Headmaster.

Ozpin sighed in defeat, having hoped he just received a trail to another Maiden. It's a disappointing it's another dead end, but he did however get a new ally, hopefully.

"While I am sorry to hear you couldn't get her name or see her face. It's good to hear one of the Maidens is still safe." Ozpin said

"Safe from what?" Asked Mordred wanting to know what, or who, was after her Maiden powers

"Not what, who. Salem." Said Ozpin gravely

Ozpin then told Mordred the basic details, the history of the gods, the relics, who Salem was, along with the history of the Maidens and how they came to be. He didn't tell her everything, as he still couldn't eliminate the chance she was working with Salem, but he told her information Salem would have already told her. Though given the genuine surprise and shock on Mordred's face, Ozpin felt this was her first time learning all this.

"So, the Four Maidens, you created them thousands of years ago by gifting them large amounts of your own magic, and the succession of the Maidens is for the previous Maiden to die and their powers go to the last girl in their thoughts. But if the last person in their thoughts is a guy, an old woman, or someone not qualified then the powers go to a random girl. Not only that but the Maidens also act as keys to unlock the vaults under the Huntsman Academies containing the four Relics, of which Salem wants for herself to destroy humanity and to do that she needs the Maidens. Did I get all that?" Mordred asked, Ozpin nodding

"That is an simplified version, but yes." Said Ozpin, Mordred releasing a sigh

'Great, now I have to worry about some crazy immortal witch hunting me down all because I drew the short straw in a random lottery to be given magic powers. Though at least now I can rule out being the Fall Maiden or Spring Maiden. That leaves the Summer or Winter Maiden, and the only way to figure out which I am is trying to open the vault in Shade or Atlas.' Mordred thought

Well either way, whichever vault she opens she'll get the Destruction or Creation Relic and given the one under Shade is the Relic of Destruction, which is a sword, she'll try that one first. It'd definitely suit her more than a staff.

"That is a lot to take in. But I still accept working at Beacon." Mordred said

Her being a Maiden automatically put a target on her back for Salem and her allies. Plus Salem reminded Mordred of what she read about Kaguya, though where Kaguya simply wanted to trap humanity in the Infinite Tsukuyomi and take back Chakra, Salem wanted to wipe out humanity. She was a threat to not only Remnant, but other worlds as well if she were to discover any of the Dimensional Rifts.

"That is a great relief to hear Ms. Uzumaki. By the way, what is the second payment?" Ozpin asked remembering she asked for two additional payments

"Oh right. The second is I want someone to unlock my Aura." Said Mordred

"You… don't have your Aura unlocked?" Ozpin asked surprised not believing he just hired someone who didn't have their Aura unlocked, that also makes everything he's heard more impressive that she's gone against Grimm and bandits without her Aura or a Semblance

"Nope. I never saw a need for it, but I figured since I'm going to be a Combat Instructor it'd be good to unlock it." Said Mordred

"Well that is something we can do right now. I will unlock your Aura." Ozpin said standing up and walking around his desk

Mordred stood as well and Ozpin place a hand on her head while they both closed their eyes.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." Ozpin chanted as both their Aura's lit up, Ozpin's being a dark green and Mordred's a blood-red color

When Ozpin ended the chant a burst of energy was expelled from Mordred's body blowing Ozpin's hair back and making the man stumble back steadying himself on his desk.

"Are you alright Professor?" Mordred asked

"Yes, I'm fine. I just… never quite experienced anyone possessing that much Aura before." Said Ozpin, Mordred nodding as her Aura flickered over her body

She definitely felt stronger than before, but just as quickly as she felt the new energy in her did she start to feel it merging with her Chakra, just like with her magic.

'Good, not only will this add more versatility to my Chakra but it helps to only have a single energy in my body.' Mordred thought

She'd rather not find out what would happen if she had several different types of energy in her body.

"Well if that's everything, I'll go get settled and ready for the new students arrival." Said Mordred heading for the door, Ozpin nodding

When Mordred left the office Ozpin couldn't help but feel that, while he just got a powerful ally in the fight against Salem, he also feels like he just invited possibly one of the most dangerous people alive into his school. Though who Mordred will be a danger to remains to be seen, Ozpin just hoped he doesn't come to regret this decision.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Mordred has arrived in Remnant and has now become a mercenary, with during one of her jobs she met a certain icy heiress, but not only that but she has been given the powers of one of the Maidens as well, specifically either the Winter or Summer Maiden. But now her magic has merged with her Chakra making it impossible to steal or go to a new Maiden, don't think a certain half Maiden will like that to much, but really who cares what Cinder thinks, I sure as hell don't. But yeah Mordred is now a mercenary, a Maiden, and now a teacher at Beacon. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be seeing Mordred meeting her soon-to-be students along a reunion with a certain heiress. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

'So far… not that impressed.' Thought Mordred walking around the Main Avenue outside of Beacon Academy

It was the day the new students would be arriving and Mordred wanted to see who she would be teaching for the foreseeable future. And she wasn't really impressed with the majority of them, only a hand few she could sense that might be worth her attention in the coming months. She was also wearing her combat attire she normally wears under her armor, while it wasn't the most modest of attires, given whenever she wore it she got more than a few stares, it helped her move more quickly and if it helped distract her opponents to give her an opening, all the better.

Mordred idly sidestepped a group of students running passed her with a blonde girl in the middle of the group.

'She looked… familiar.' Mordred thought looking where the group ran off with a raised brow

The blonde girl reminded her of someone, aside from the hair and eye color they might as well be twins.

However before Mordred could delve deeper into this thought process she heard someone she knew rather well.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Looking Mordred was surprised to see her former charge, Weiss Schnee, standing with a girl wearing a red cloak. Though what had Mordred's attention was the vial of Dust that Weiss was shaking in the girls face.

"Oh that's not going to end well." Mordred muttered to herself

She was right as not even a moment later did the girl sneeze creating an explosion of fire, snowflakes, and electricity.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" Weiss shouted covered in soot before quickly wiping it off

"I'm really, really sorry!" Said the girl embarrassed at the explosion

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" Continued Weiss

"Well, I-I..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!" Weiss interrupted crossing her arms and looking away

"Alright that's enough Weiss!" Said Mordred walking up to the two girls, Ruby looking at her confused and Weiss surprised at seeing her here

"Mordred? What're you doing here?" Weiss asked surprised seeing her former bodyguard at Beacon

"Not important. What is important is the fact your getting angry at someone for nothing." Said Mordred

"But she knocked over my luggage and-"

"And did she apologize?" Mordred cutoff

"Well yes, but-"

"But nothing. If…" Mordred stopped and looked at the girl

"Ruby." Ruby introduced

"Thank you, if Ruby already apologized then that was the end of it. You were the one that started shaking a vial of Dust in her face causing that explosion, which she also apologized for. Therefore it's done and over with. Now how about you apologize to Ruby for your little rant." Mordred said, Weiss opening her mouth to argue but stopped when she saw the look Mordred was giving her and knew arguing further would be pointless

"I'm… sorry for shouting at you and shaking the Dust in front of your face." Said Weiss to Ruby, who was surprised that she listened to Mordred, if Ruby heard right was the blonde girls name

"See that wasn't so hard. Besides it's not good to get wound up over something like that." Mordred said before giving Weiss a sly expression

"But if you want, I'd be more than happy to pay you visit once you're settled princess~" Mordred purred, Weiss blushing slightly at the implication and didn't noticed Mordred raising her hand until…

*SMACK*

"Eep!"

… Until she brought it right down on her butt.

Weiss's face turned dark red as she glared at the smirking knight, while Ruby was blushing and stuttering at the intimacy she was seeing. Thankfully both girls were saved from further teasing when someone walked up to them.

"It's heiress, actually." Said a black haired girl, Blake, walking up holding a vial of Dust that had rolled away from the explosion, while getting Mordred, Ruby, and Weiss's attention

Blake had to raise an eyebrow when she saw Mordred spank the Schnee heiress, wondering just how they knew each other if she could get away with doing that.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." Blake Stated

"Finally, some recognition!" Said Weiss proudly pleased someone recognized who she was and trying retain what little dignity she had left from Mordred spanking

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Added Blake smirking when Weiss's expression returned to anger

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of…"

"Give it up Weiss, we both your father is as crooked as they come." Mordred said, knowing that Jacques Schnee was a greedy and selfish old bastard who only cared about furthering his own self-interest.

Weiss closed her mouth knowing Mordred was right, her father wasn't a nice person in any sense of the word; though, that didn't mean that she liked having what he's done to the Schnee Dust Company being brought up.

Ruby meanwhile was amazed at how Mordred was able to get Weiss to be quiet, as given the past few minutes she seemed to not like being corrected about anything or told what to do.

"Alright that's enough small talk you three need to get to the amphitheater for the Opening Ceremony. Come on I'll show you where it is, that includes you princess." Mordred said seeing Weiss about to leave

With that the three new students followed Mordred to the amphitheater, Ruby and Blake making small talk with each other about the book Blake was holding.

"So, Mordred are you attending Beacon?" Weiss asked wondering why she'd need to attend a Combat Academy given she's already a skilled mercenary, Ruby and Blake also paid attention to this wondering if Mordred was also a future student

"Nope. I'm actually here on a job, the Headmaster Ozpin hired me as the assistant Combat Instructor." Mordred revealed, much to the shock of three

"Bu-but, you're nineteen?! How could Ozpin hire you as a Combat Instructor?!" Weiss asked, Blake and Ruby being further shocked to learn just how old Mordred was

"I'm just that awesome. And besides look at it this way Weiss, if you ever need extra… lessons, I'm always here to help~" Mordred said seductively

The three students turned red at the meaning behind Mordred's words, Blake getting a nosebleed from the images Mordred's words conjured.

"Pe-pervert!" Weiss stuttered

"I didn't hear any complaints last time." Said Mordred smirking, Weiss's blush intensifying

Deciding to stop her teasing Mordred lead the students to amphitheater. Once there she split off from the group heading for the stage where Ozpin and Goodwitch were waiting.

"Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!" Yang, Ruby's sister, shouted and waving at her sister

"Oh! Hey, that's my sister, come on I'll introduce you!" Ruby said before running off while grabbing Blake and Weiss's by their arms as she did.

"Hey what are-" Weiss was cutoff when Ruby suddenly sped off dragging the two girls along

"How's your first day going, little sister? Who're your new friends?" Yang asked looking at Weiss and Blake

"We are NOT friends." Weiss stated as she crossed her arms and turned her head away with a huff.

She may have apologized but that didn't mean she was friends with this dolt.

"This is Weiss and…"

"Blake."

"Right, Weiss and Blake. I met them earlier, but she was really mean before for another girl, Mordred, showed up and helped settle things. By the way Weiss, how do you know Mordred?" Ruby asked looking at the heiress, with Blake also curious about this as well.

"She was my bodyguard." Answered Weiss tersely not mentioning Mordred also took her virginity

"Really? Cause it didn't really seem like tha-" Ruby was stopped by Weiss covering her mouth and looking the dual haired girl dead in the eye

"She. Was. My. Bodyguard. Understand?" Weiss said in warning tone, causing Ruby to nod her head rapidly while Yang looked between the two in confusion, before looking at Blake who just shrugged in response.

Meanwhile on the stage Mordred stood beside Ozpin and Goodwitch, the latter of whom was giving Mordred a disapproving look for her choice in attire.

"Could you please wear something a little more decent and less revealing. We are here to teach the next generation of Hunters, not go around dressed like… that." Glynda said motioning to Mordred's clothes, the knight just rolled her eyes given this wasn't the first time Goodwitch tried getting her change her clothes.

"Yeah sure, I'll just go put on my armor that everyone will recognize and intimidate the new students. Besides, you don't have much room to talk, given how you're dressed like a sexy librarian, complete with a riding crop." Mordred said with a smirk, as Goodwitch gawked at her.

"I never… it is a weapon I use with my Semblance." Glynda exclaimed, while Mordred nodded in agreement.

"Yeah a weapon… that also happens to be used in BDSM." Said Mordred with a sly smirk, with Glynda glared at her with a blush present on her face; while not being able to come up with a retort for that, knowing what Mordred said was unfortunately very true, both for her attire and her weapon.

Ozpin chuckled at the back and forth between them before clearing his throat and stepping up to the microphone to begin his speech.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step. I'd also like to introduce the new assistant Combat Instructor, Mordred Uzumaki, I expect you all to give her the same respect you'd give your other teachers." Ozpin said, the students looking surprised and even annoyed that someone barely older than them was going to be teaching them

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Goodwitch said once Ozpin stepped back

With that amphitheater began clearing out Mordred walked off the stage and prepared to head back to her room and get ready for the initiation tomorrow, as well as the start of classes the day after that. Though as she was walking Mordred wasn't watching where she was going and ended up bumping into someone.

"I'm sorry." The person, a girl, said

"It's fine. I should have been watching where I was going." Said Mordred, as she was looking up at the girl.

She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular compared to most of the other girls. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center. Additionally, she wore an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt. As for accessories, there was a small circular bronze plate on her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bore her "shield and spear" emblem. Underneath her hair, she always wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.

'Daaaamn.' Mordred thought mentally whistling in appreciation at the girls beauty especially her bright red hair

"Sorry what?" Mordred asked not hearing what the girl said

"I said, I should have also watched where I was going." Repeated the girl, Mordred waving it off

"It's fine really." Said Mordred before seeing the girl still standing there as if expecting something

"Was there something you needed help with?" Mordred questioned with a raised brow, the girl looking at her surprised

"What? Oh no, sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just… usually when people see me, they react a little differently." The girl said, looking down a little.

'React when they see her? What is she supposed to famous or something?' Mordred wondered, while looking at the girl, trying to see if she's seen her before.

It a few moments before it clicked for the Uzumaki.

"Oh right, you're Pyrrha Nikos 'The Invincible Girl'." Mordred stated, causing Pyrrha to nod.

"Yes, that's me." Pyrrha muttered, having never really liked that title.

Mordred noticed her sad tone and could guess the reason.

"I'm guessing you don't like it when people recognize you." Said Mordred

"Not really. When people see me, they only see the Mistral Tournament Champion and 'The Invincible Girl', instead of just… me." Said Pyrrha

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't really care about your title, you're just another person to me." Mordred said with a shrug, causing Pyrrha to look at her in surprise.

"You… don't care. Why?" Asked Pyrrha tilting her head wanting to know why Mordred didn't care about her title

"To me, things like titles or what family you come from, they don't really matter. What matters is who you are as a person, whether your famous, come from an important family, or whatever it doesn't matter to me. So, to me you're just Pyrrha Nikos." Mordred said, with Pyrrha being shocked by her words.

"You better get going, it'll be a long day tomorrow." Said Mordred walking passed Pyrrha giving a short wave to Champion

"Right thank you uh… Professor Uzumaki." Pyrrha said returning the wave while unsure what to call her

"Just Mordred is fine, when outside of class." Said Mordred never being one of titles and such things

"Right sorry!" Pyrrha called out, Mordred laughing to herself at Pyrrha apologizing for nothing

Pyrrha looked at Mordred's retreating figure happy to have met someone that treated her like everyone else rather than treating her like a celebrity or try and befriend her because of her status.

'Hopefully my future teammates are the same.' Pyrrha thought heading to the ballroom to prepare for the Initiation Test.

*Timeskip-Two Days*

'Why me? Why couldn't have Ozpin gotten Oobleck or Goodwitch? Hell, even Ozpin could have done this!' Mordred ranted as she leaned against the teachers desk in the Grimm's Studies classroom as students started filing in.

Normally this class was taught by Professor Port, unfortunately Port had recently come down with a stomach flu and thus couldn't teach today. This led to Ozpin having Mordred fill in due to her knowledge on Grimm from being a wandering mercenary.

'Yeah, I know how to kill them, that doesn't mean I'm qualified to teach a class about them!' Mordred thought feeling her eye twitch as she looked over what Port had drawn up for the first class of the semester

Looking up she saw all but eight seats were filled. As if on que Teams JNPR and RWBY came rushing into the room just as the bell rang.

"Cutting a little close Team JNPR, Team RWBY." Mordred said giving the teams a pointed look, making the eight nervous that they were going to be punished on their first day, only for Mordred to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to bite your heads off if you end up being late a few minutes every now and then. Just don't make a habit of showing up late, I've already had to deal someone like that." Mordred said as she recalled her past interactions Kakashi Hatake and how he showed up three hours late to basically everything.

"Right sorry Mor- I mean Professor Uzumaki." Ruby said catching herself before she said Mordred's name

"Yeah sorry Professor." Added Jaune

"Uh, Ma'am why're you in the Grimm Studies class? Aren't you the assistant Combat Instructor?" Blake asked

"If you'd all take your seats we can begin, and I'll explain." Said Mordred motioning to their seat

Not needing to be told twice Teams JNPR and RWBY all quickly took their seats.

"Alright welcome to Grimm Studies. Now normally this class is taught by Professor Port, who has fallen ill and thus unable to teach. So, today I will be teaching the class. Now a couple things, first I'm not a Professor so don't call me that, second you will refer to me as Uzumaki-sensei both here and during Combat Classes. Finally I'm not one for lectures or being book smart so expect a shorter class than usual. Now then let's start by going over the types of Grimm…" Mordred said before she started the lecture Port had already prepared, thankfully ahead of time

While the students were thankful at having a shorter class it was still pretty dull as not even Mordred looked that enthusiastic as she told them about the different types of Grimm such as Beowolves, Ursa, Deathstalkers, and Nevermores and how to take them down both on their own and in teams.

This led Ruby to start goofing off when Mordred wasn't paying attention, much to Yang's, and even Blake's, amusement as well as Weiss's growing annoyance the more Ruby messed around. Her childish leader even fell asleep!

"A true Huntsman must be honorable." Mordred said

Ruby is balancing an apple on a book with her pencil held only by her finger while making a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable."

Ruby has fallen asleep again.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise" Mordred listed

Ruby is not-so-subtly picking her nose, much to Weiss' building anger.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Asked Mordred looking around, while Weiss shot up with her hand raised

"I do, ma'am!"

Raising a brow at Weiss's attitude, Mordred gave her a nod and went over to a cage in the corner of the room while drawing Clarent from her waist to open the cage.

"Okay, then step forward and prove yourself." Said Mordred as the Grimm within the cage growled while shaking the cage back and forth, with Weiss getting up and leaving the room to change.

After a few moments later, Weiss returned in her combat attire and her weapon, Myrtenaster.

"Goooo, Weiss!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent Teeeeam RWBY!"

"Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snapped, causing the young leader looking sheepish.

"Start." Mordred said, while Weiss wasn't looking and swung her sword breaking the cages lock as the Boarbatusk within came charging out.

The Grimm immediately charges at Weiss, the heiress surprised at the sudden attack before quickly using Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side.

"What was that for?! I wasn't ready." Weiss said, looking at Mordred who had her arms crossed.

"So? Your enemies won't care if you're ready or not, and they certainly won't give you the luxury of getting in your stance." Mordred said just as the Boarbatusk charged again.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Said Ruby

Weiss sped towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet only for Myrtenaster to get trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"Interesting approach, it's good to be unexpected, but not when facing an enemy you know nothing about." Mordred commented.

"Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss!" Cheered Ruby, with Weiss turning to glare at Ruby only for that to be a mistake as the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip.

Myrtenaster lands far away from Weiss, who was knocked back by the creature's tusks. Weiss looked up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who looked hurt at her partners rebuttal

'Hm.' Mordred thought looking between the two with narrowed eyes

The Boarbatusk leapt into the air and rolled into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until before launching itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss managed to activate one of her Glyphs and block the roll, before leaping up into the now-black Glyph and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squealed in pain before falling silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Very good. You managed to defeat it despite losing your weapon and failing to stay focused on the task at hand." Mordred said before looking at the students

"Class dismissed! Everyone but Ruby and Weiss may leave. You two stay." Said Mordred pointing at Ruby and Weiss

Once everyone was out, Yang and Blake staying back for a few minutes looking at their team leader/sister and teammate before exiting the classroom, Mordred motioning Ruby and Weiss to step forward.

"Alright what seems to be the problem here?" Mordred asked

"Problem?" Asked Ruby, who wasn't sure what she meant.

"Yes the problem. Anything you'd like to share Weiss." Said Mordred looking at heiress

"As a matter of fact yes… you are such a child!" Weiss said looking at Ruby who was shocked and hurt at the accusation

"Me?! What did I do?!" Ruby questioned

"That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so! I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake naming you leader." Weiss said glaring at Ruby, who looked hurt by her words, but she was also angry

"And what? You think you should be leader?" Demanded Ruby

"Maybe I should be, I'd actually take things seriously, unlike you. So far you've only shown yourself to be a dolt that only knows how to goof off and cause trouble!" Weiss stated glaring at Ruby, who returned the glare with one of her own.

"Yeah well, you aren't Ms. Perfect either, like with the Dust!" Retorted Ruby

Mordred gained a tick mark at the continued bickering before finally she reached her breaking point. Neither Ruby nor Weiss could react before Mordred chopped them both on the head.

"That's enough out of both of you!" Mordred shouted while glaring at the girls daring them to contradict her, neither said anything too scared to say anything

"Now then, you are right Weiss, Ruby hasn't shown herself to be a leader, but not everyone is a naturally born leader. While I may not fully understand Ozpin's reasons, I do know that he wouldn't have named Ruby the leader of your team, unless he believed she had the capacity to become great; maybe it won't be soon, but she has plenty of time to prove herself not only as a great Huntress, but as a leader as well." Mordred said, Ruby looking happy at Mordred's belief in her.

"As for your training, Jacques is a colossal asshole, but yes, he did get you singing lessons, fencing lessons, and the best bodyguard money can buy, me. But that doesn't mean you can be a leader, not to mention the position of leader isn't always everything it's cracked up to be. It's a huge responsibility and sometimes those that are given the position tend to forget what matters." Mordred said while muttering the last part to herself, though Ruby and Weiss still heard her along with seeing the solemn expression that she is currently wearing.

Unknown to the girls Mordred's mind went back to her father. Back when she was a Ninja of Konoha, even when she had wanted to meet her father more than anything, she had noticed he always seemed to prioritize being Hokage over being a father and a husband, as shown when he sent Shadow Clones to be with his family over going himself. And now that she thinks about it, even when she finally revealed herself, he acted more as a Hokage dismissing one of his subordinates than a father rejecting his daughter.

He might not have killed her during their battle that day, but she still had the mental and emotional scars from when she walked on the path of treachery and rebellion.

'He may have been a great Hokage and a powerful Shinobi, but he was a shit husband and an even shittier father.' Mordred thought still possessing some lingering hatred for him

"Uh, Mordred are you alright?" Weiss asked worried about her… whatever she and Mordred were at the moment

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just memories I'd rather keep buried. Anyway, I need to know if you two will be able to work together peacefully from here on out otherwise I'll have to talk to Ozpin." Mordred said

Weiss and Ruby looked at each other silently before slowing holding out their hands and shaking.

"So, teammates?" Ruby asked hopefully

"How about friends." Said Weiss smiling

Ruby gasped happily before wrapping her arms around Weiss.

"I knew we were friends!" Ruby cheered smiling widely

"A decision I'm now regretting." Muttered Weiss, as Mordred laughed at the two.

"Alright, you both can go, I'm sure your teammates are wondering what's taking so long." Mordred said with a light smile present on her face.

Nodding the two girls left the classroom leaving Mordred by herself. Releasing a breath Mordred looked around the empty classroom before collecting her stuff and leaving as well.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Mordred and Weiss meet again along with Mordred meeting Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha, along with taking over for Port in class and settling the issues between Ruby and Weiss. We also get a look into Mordred's thoughts concerning her father after two years and she still has some hatred towards him it seems. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Not a lot really happens in this chapter besides Mordred knocking Team CRDL down a couple pegs along with finally locating a Dimensional Rift. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing.**

Jaune leaned on his sword, panting in exhaustion, while across from him was Cardin Winchester, who stood smirking with his mace resting on his shoulder.

Cardin laughed at seeing how tired Jaune was, while Jaune managed to catch his breath before charging at Cardin and swung his sword, only for Cardin to jump to the side. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace sends Jaune's shield, sending him flying back.

Jaune prepared to get up and try attacking Cardin again, only for the lights to in the arena to come on.

"Alright, that's enough!" Mordred said, stepping between the two and stopping the match; now cladded in her Casual Attire since she didn't feel like dealing with Glynda getting on her case about her Battle Attire, again.

"Mordred what're you doing? The match isn't finished yet." Said Goodwitch, looking at Mordred disapprovingly, only to recoil when Mordred glared at her.

"Yes, it is. If you had been paying attention, you'd see Jaune's Aura is already well into the red. It should have ended the moment one of their Aura's hit red, any following attacks after is just bullying and attacking an injured opponent." Mordred said, showing Goodwitch her Scroll that showed Cardin and Jaune's Aura levels, with Jaune's flashing red.

Goodwitch had nothing to say to that, knowing she had been more focusing on the fact Jaune had no set style of fighting besides charging in recklessly, rather than focusing the Aura levels of the match.

"Not to mention, there's a difference between sparring and just using it as an excuse to knock someone around without getting in trouble." Mordred adding, glaring at Cardin, who just scoffed.

"Please like I'm gonna listen to someone who isn't even a real teacher. How do we even know you can even fight and didn't just get the position by doing favors for all the teachers and Headmaster." Cardin retorted with the hidden meaning behind his words being clear to everyone in the room.

Before Cardin could so much as blink, he was lying flat on his back with the tip of Clarent's blade digging into his throat while Mordred looked at him like he was an ant.

"You should really learn to watch that mouth, Winchester. After all, it's brain dead monkeys like you that end up dying first on the battlefield." Mordred said, before returning Clarent to its sheathe.

This caused most of the class to start laughing at seeing Cardin taken down a couple pegs, while said boy grit his teeth at being embarrassed by that wannabe Huntress.

Mordred, meanwhile, exited the arena, knowing the class will be over soon anyway and she wasn't needed.

The Uzumaki then heard her Scroll ringing, pulling it out she saw it was a video caller. Answering it, Mordred saw it was one of her Shadow Clones on the other end.

"Yeah?" Mordred asked, not sure where this clone was calling from given she has a couple clones all over Remnant completing tasks for her, mostly locating Dimensional Rifts, researching more about the Four Maidens, Salem, who Ozpin really is, doing jobs, and locating the Relic Vaults so she can find out what Maiden Powers she has.

"Hey Boss, we found one of those Dimensional Rifts." Said the clone, before moving the Scroll to show Mordred what they found.

Seeing a Dimensional Rift for the first-time surprised Mordred. It wasn't like the portals she's heard Kaguya, Sasuke, and Obito could make, it was a blue portal that looked to be made of constantly shifting water. She also saw several other clones surrounding it, taking notes or setting up seals.

"Huh, wasn't what I was expecting. Have you figured out where it goes?" Mordred asked, with the clone's face reappearing and shaking her head.

"Not yet. We tried sending a Water Clone through with a camera, but it was destroyed before it could reach the other end of the rift. The best guess is that these things are unstable, and we need to find a way to stabilize them before we can go through." The clone explained, with Mordred nodding looking deep in thought.

"Keep me updated, also try using this rift to locate others as well, along with trying to find a way to lock them up." Mordred said, since she didn't want to risk anyone else finding the rifts and using them to get to other worlds; or worse something, or someone, coming through into Remnant and wreaking havoc.

"Got it boss." Said the clone, before hanging up.

'Well that's one of my problems solved, partly at least.' Mordred thought, before pocketing her Scroll.

With the discovery of at least one rift, hopefully she'll be able to locate the rest of them before anyone else can, and put up the proper protections to prevent anyone from going through or anyone coming out.

*Later*

Teams RWBY and JNPR sat together in the cafeteria, half-heartedly listening as Nora told an exaggerated story with Ren making corrections, with it being revealed that it was just a dream that Nora's been having for nearly a month.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha asked while looking at her team leader in worry as she saw him just pushing his food around his tray.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune said quickly, while turning back towards everyone.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby said awkwardly.

"Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" Said Jaune as he laughed nervously, while giving a thumbs up.

Though he was distracted when he saw Team CRDL standing around a girl with rabbit ears on her head, Velvet Scarlatina a Second Year Student.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school!" Pyrrha stated.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!" Said Jaune, waving it off like it was nothing.

"He's a bully." Said Ruby matter-of-factly.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune retorted challengingly.

"The time he knocked your books out of her hands." Ren said.

"Then the time he activated your shield going through a doorway." Added Weiss.

"And the time he shoved you into a locker and launched it out of the school." Ruby finished.

"…I didn't land that far from the school!" Jaune said trying to laugh it off.

"Jaune, you know if you ever need help, you can just ask." Said Pyrrha, having been more than eager to stand up to Cardin and his teammates.

"Ooooh! We'll break his legs!" Nora said, standing up and sounding far too eager, along with having a not so sane grin.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as they all heard Team CRDL laughing again, this time from Cardin grabbing and pulling Velvet's ear.

"Ow! That hurts! Please, stop..."

"And just what do you think you're doing Mr. Winchester?!" Demanded Mordred, who just entered the cafeteria and saw Cardin bullying yet another student.

All the students instantly gave her a wide birth when they saw her eyes possessing a blood red glow around them. Marching up to Team CRDL, she saw Russel, Dove, and Sky were no longer laughing or smiling and began backing down, with only Cardin still smirking and holding Velvet's ear.

"Is there problem you seem to have Mr. Winchester?" Mordred questioned with a scowl, while Cardin still smirked like he was in complete control.

"Nope, no problem. Just playing around with this animal." Said Cardin, giving Velvets ear another tug, making the girl wince, while everyone else was now paying attention at this point to know what was happening.

"Mr. Winchester while I understand you feel the need to make yourself seem tough by picking on those who don't fight back, that still isn't an excuse to bully other students. Now let Ms. Scarlatina go and then leave like the good little tool you are." Mordred ordered.

Cardin's face turned red in anger and embarrassment that once again, this bitch was insulting him to his face in front of everyone. Standing up, Cardin let go of Velvet and grabbed Mordred by the collar of her jacket trying to look intimidating.

'About as intimidating as a kitten.' Mordred thought.

"Wanna say that again, you little shit?" Cardin demanded through gritted teeth.

"What are you hard of hearing as well as stupid. Fine, I'll say it in a way a monkey like you will understand, you are nothing but an embarrassment to everyone of your classmates and I truly pity the poor bastards that are forced to call you leader!" Mordred said loudly.

That was the last straw for Cardin as he reared his fist back and prepared to punch Mordred in the face, only for Mordred to grab his wrist, squeezing it tightly.

"You just attacked a teacher, that's grounds to have you and your team expelled." Said Mordred.

"But we didn't do anything!" Sky shouted since they only laughed, while Cardin was the only one to grab Velvet.

Though he soon cowered back when Mordred glared at him.

"The actions of a leader reflect on the entire team; you may not have touched Ms. Scarlatina, but you sure as hell didn't try stopping your fool of a leader." Mordred said.

This made Team CRDL pale in realization that they could get expelled.

"But I'll tell you what, if all four of you get down on your hands and knees and apologize to Ms. Scarlatina and swearing to never bully again, I'll let you all off with only detention and a light punishment." Mordred said smirking.

Team CRDL all looked at each other before looking at Velvet and swearing under their breaths. They then all got on their hands and knees in front of Velvet, even if it made them sick bowing to a Faunus.

"Velvet we humbly apologize for what we have done to you and we swear to never do it again." All four them said.

"Now see, was that so hard? Now you'll be serving a weeks' worth of detention, while doing so you'll all write essays on the benefits of equal rights between Faunus and humans, failure to do so and you'll all receive a failing grade for the rest of the semester. Also, here's the personal punishment for you Mr. Winchester." Mordred said with a wicked smile.

Before Cardin could get up Mordred viciously stomped on both his hands, shattering them. The leader cried out in pain at feeling his hands be broken.

"Let that be a lesson of what happens. Now get him to the nurse and the next time I see any of you pulling this shit again, broken hands will be the least of your worries." Mordred said, glaring at them as Sky, Russel, and Thrush all grabbed Cardin and ran out the cafeteria.

*Later-Ozpin's Office*

"You attacked a student! What exactly do you have to say for yourself?!" Demanded Goodwitch, glaring at Mordred, who simply shrugged in response.

"I said it was a light punishment." Mordred stated.

"Your broke both his hands!" Goodwitch shouted.

"Yeah, I could have just cut off his hands so he could never lay them on another student again." Retorted Mordred, making Goodwitch looking at her in disbelief.

She honestly didn't see the big deal, it's not like the dumbass's hands are permanently broken.

"Ozpin, you can't possibly continue to allow her to remain at Beacon after this can you?!" Goodwitch questioned while looking at Ozpin, who pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Mordred, was it really necessary to break Cardin Winchesters hands? You already made Team CRDL apologize to Ms. Scarlatina along with assigning detention. Was breaking his hands necessary?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes. Winchester and the rest of his team have already shown numerous times they don't care about the rest of their fellow students, bullying both human and Faunus alike, along with making several racist comments to the Faunus students." Mordred said, having heard Team CRDL insulting and bullying other Faunus students besides Velvet.

"They're still students and do you really expect them all to like to each other?" Retorted Goodwitch.

"No, I expect them to start acting like professional Hunters that they're training to be. As they are now, Team CRDL is more likely to cause the death of civilians and comrades they don't like." Mordred said.

In the Elemental Nations she not only read about several Ninja like that, she's met Ninja like that and can tell Cardin and his teammates don't care about protecting people, but only doing whatever they damn well please.

"That doesn't mean-"

"Glynda, please." Ozpin cutoff, before looking at Mordred.

"Very well Mordred I've heard what you've said and see the point you're making. Which is why if you see or have undeniable proof that Team CRDL ever goes beyond simple bullying, you have my permission to expel them." Ozpin said.

"Ozpin, you can't be serious?!" Demanded Goodwitch, not believing he'd allow an entire team to be expelled.

"I'm very serious Glynda." Said Ozpin, giving her a look.

He may wish for the students to solve their own problems, but that didn't mean he would tolerate any of his students antagonizing others. Not only will this create negative emotions that will draw the Grimm, but also allow the victims to be susceptible to Salem's manipulation if she finds a use for them.

"However, you still injured a student, Mordred. Which is why as your punishment, you will be assisting Professor Goodwitch and the students on a trip to Forever Falls." Said Ozpin.

Mordred nodded reluctantly, but at least please she'll be allowed to boot those brats if they push things too far.

With that, Mordred left the office, returning the first floor with the elevator. But once she exited the elevator, Mordred was surprised when she saw Velvet standing there. Seeing her again, Mordred took the time to get a better look at her, given the times when she's in her class Mordred wasn't really memorizing the students' appearances and she had been more focused on dealing with Team CRDL in the cafeteria.

Velvet has long, brown hair and brown eyes, along with her Faunus trait being rabbit ears on her head. Her combat gear is comprised by a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown shorts with golden detail and black leggings. She wears a black, semi-translucent undershirt beneath her jacket, along with golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms, as well as a similar belt, and her heel and toes are likewise protected.

'Oh Kami, she is just too cute!' Mordred thought at seeing how shy Velvet looked.

"Were you going to see the Headmaster Velvet?" Mordred asked.

"Ah, no. Actually, I was hoping to see you Mordred-sensei." Velvet said with a slight accent that made Mordred have less than innocent thoughts.

"Oh, well what can I do for you?" Asked Mordred, crossing her arms.

"I just wanted to say… thank you for earlier. No one besides my teammates really sticks up for me and I just wanted to say thank you for helping me." Velvet said while smiling shyly at Mordred, who could no longer contain herself and immediately wrapped her arms around Velvet.

"You are just too cute!" Mordred said while petting Velvet's head, with the said girl's face turning bright red.

"And there's no need to thank me, I hate bullies, especially when they're picking on a cutie like you. If anyone else gives you problems just let me know and I'll deal with them or if you need anything else come see me, and I do mean anything~" Mordred cooed, with Velvet trying to respond but only able to stutter out her words.

"But in all seriousness, if any other students give you trouble, I will help Velvet." Said Mordred pulling away, with Velvet nodding slowly while still having a light blush.

"Ri-right, thank you Uzumaki-sensei." Said Velvet

"We're not in class so just Mordred, unless you want sensei to give you some special lessons~" Mordred purred seductively.

"Eep!" Velvet squeaked, before immediately walking away in a fast pace, while Mordred shamelessly looked at her rear.

'I wonder if she also has stamina like a rabbit?' Mordred thought, very much wanting to see but knowing when to restrain herself.

*Later*

Mordred laid back on the roof of the dormitory looking up at the night sky. It was nice to get away from the classes and students and just relax with some peace and quiet.

However, before she could relax too much, she heard the roof door open followed by two set of footsteps.

'Huh, Jaune, Pyrrha? What're they doing up here?' Mordred wondered, seeing the two on the roof.

She didn't reveal her presence yet, curious of what they were doing up here.

"Pyrrha, I know I'm going through a hard time right now, but I'm not that depressed. I can always be a farmer or something..." Jaune said, while looking over the edge of the roof.

'What the hell?!' Thought Mordred, with her eyes widening.

"N-no!" Pyrrha said, pushing Jaune away from the edge.

"That's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class and that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so... I want to help you!" Pyrrha declared smiling.

"Wh-what?" Jaune asked confused.

"We can train up here after class where no one can bother us!" Continued Pyrrha.

"You think I need help?" Jaune asked while looking down and scratching his head.

"N-no! No, that's not what I meant." Said Pyrrha, now realizing how it came out.

"But you just said it." Stated Jaune.

"Jaune, everybody needs a little push from time to time. It doesn't make you any different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon! That speaks volumes of what you're capable of!" Pyrrha said, only for Jaune to turn away from her and look down.

"You're wrong. I-I don't belong here" Muttered Jaune.

"That's a terrible thing to say! Of course, you do!" Pyrrha retorted.

"No, I don't!" Jaune said angrily, with Pyrrha looking startled at the sudden shouted while Jaune looked down.

"I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune revealed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Pyrrha asked, worried by what he meant.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school; I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!" Said Jaune revealing the truth to his partner and teammate.

Mordred was surprised by this, that Jaune got into Beacon with fake transcripts and nobody knew.

'Though maybe Ozpin suspected it.' Mordred thought, having a feeling the Headmaster wouldn't be fooled by something like this.

"What? But... why?" Pyrrha asked, not sure why he would lie about his transcripts.

"Because this is always what I've wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father before him were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one, too. I was just never good enough." Jaune said sadly.

"Then let me help you!" Said Pyrrha, while putting a hand on his shoulder.

While she's surprised that he faked his transcripts, he's still her friend and Pyrrha wanted to help him see he did belong at Beacon. However, Jaune just brushed her hand off.

"I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! I want to be the hero!" Jaune said upset.

"Jaune, I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in the tree while his friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If I can't do this on my own... then what good am I?" Jaune questioned.

Pyrrha didn't say anything but tried reaching for his arm to console him, but Jaune just leaned away.

"Just... leave me alone. Okay?" Said Jaune.

"If that's what you think is best..." Pyrrha muttered sadly as she left the roof.

Frowning Mordred prepared to show herself and knock some sense into Jaune but was stopped when she heard a mocking laughter.

"Oh, Jaune..." Cardin said as he pulled himself up onto the roof, with Jaune looking startled and worried at his presence

"Cardin!"

"I couldn't help but overhear you two from my dorm room. So, you snuck into Beacon, huh? I gotta say, Jaune, I never expected you to be such a rebel!" Cardin said, crossing his arms with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Please, Cardin, please, don't tell anyone!" Begged Jaune.

"Jaune, come on! I'd never rat on a friend like that!" Cardin said, sounding insulted at the thought.

"A... a friend?" Questioned Jaune, worried of what he meant.

"Of course!" Cardin answered, pulling Jaune into a headlock.

"We're friends now, Jauney boy! And the way I see it, as long as you're there for me when I need you, we'll be friends for a long time." Continued Cardin, before letting Jaune go.

"That being said, I really don't have time to do those extra readings Dr. Oobleck gave us today. Think you could take care of that for me, buddy?" Cardin said mockingly, while rubbing Jaune's head.

It was at this moment Mordred jumped down revealing her presence, surprising the two boys.

"Hm now let's see, bullying others, attacking a teacher, and now blackmailing a fellow student. You must really enjoy skating on thin ice Winchester." Mordred said dangerously, while Cardin gulped while rubbing his hands that were currently in casts.

"Wh-what me? No, I was just telling Jaune how wrong it was that he faked his transcripts to get into Beacon and that he should tell the truth." Cardin said, hoping to put the blame on Jaune, while said boy looking down having no doubt that he'll be kicked out of Beacon by tomorrow.

Mordred however just scoffed.

"Oh, please do you really think Ozpin didn't know Jaune faked his transcripts?" Mordred asked rhetorically, with both boys now looking at her shocked.

"Wh-what?" Asked Jaune.

"Ozpin's the Headmaster of Beacon and a professional Huntsman. There's no doubt he's had to deal with this sort of thing before, the fact he still let Jaune into Beacon and made him the leader of his team shows he sees potential in him, potential he didn't want to go to waste." Mordred said, with Jaune looking touched and thankful at her words.

"Now unless you want your team on the first airship out of Beacon, I suggest you leave Winchester." Said Mordred.

Seeing he was beaten, Cardin returned to his room, angry that he lost the chance of making Jaune his team's slave and once again shown up by that blonde bitch. He swore he'll make her pay for the constant embarrassment.

"Uh, does Ozpin really know I faked my transcripts?" Jaune asked, with Mordred simply shrugging.

"Maybe. I actually don't know if he does or not, I only said that stuff to make Winchester get lost. But I'm sure Ozpin at least suspects it, but again, he didn't do anything and made you team leader for a reason. And Jaune, I think you can prove you belong here." Mordred said, while crossing her arms.

While at the moment Jaune might not be the best fighter, she has noticed he has a good head for strategy.

"Re-really? Wow, that really means a lot sensei." Jaune said, given it was coming from a professional Huntress.

"Just Mordred when we're not in class." Said Mordred, with Jaune nodding.

"Right, Mordred. You're actually really nice and pretty cool." Jaune said, feeling surprised, as from what he's seen, Mordred seemed rather blunt, short-tempered, and someone you didn't want to anger.

Mordred understood what he meant, but she just can never pass up the chance to mess with someone.

"Oh wow, Jaune I'm flattered you think that way, but you just aren't my type and I like girls only." Mordred said, with Jaune looking surprised at this and realized how his words sounded.

"Wa-wait! Th-that's not what I-I meant, I wasn't hi-hitting on you or anything!" Jaune stuttered out in embarrassment.

Though he was confused when she started laughing.

"I'm just messing with you! I know what you meant, but I can never resist making someone squirm." Mordred said smirking.

Hearing this Jaune laughed, albeit a little nervously at the latter part of her statement, in good nature.

"But joking aside I am gay." Said Mordred, with Jaune nodding.

"That's fine, one of my sisters is gay." Jaune said, not having a problem if Mordred liked girls.

"Is she single?" Mordred asked smirking.

"She's actually happily married." Jaune said sheepishly.

"Oh well. Now come on, you have to get back to your dorm." Mordred said.

"Right."

Leaving the roof, Mordred and Jaune headed to the First Year Dormitory, with Mordred having one last piece of advice.

"Also, Jaune, while I can respect your desire to get strong on your own, it never hurts to ask your friends and teammates for help. After all, you think the fighters in your family got stronger on their own or by refusing to ask for some help along the way?" Asked Mordred, causing Jaune nod with his head down, knowing he had been hard on Pyrrha when she just wanted to help.

"No, they didn't." Jaune answered.

"That's right. Asking for help doesn't make you weak, it just means your strong enough to know you need help. Now get to sleep and remember to apologize to Pyrrha." Mordred said.

"I will and thanks again, Mordred." Jaune said before going inside the dormitory.

Though once he was inside Mordred turned around and saw Pyrrha standing just around the side of the building.

"You can come out now Pyrrha, he's gone." Mordred called out, causing Pyrrha to step out, feeling embarrassed that she was caught.

"I'm sorry for spying, but I had heard what Cardin had tried doing and then heard you defending Jaune. Thank you for that by the way, Jaune's a good guy and a good friend." Pyrrha said while smiling at Mordred, who just waved it off.

"It's fine, he's a good kid, but just needs to learn to accept a little help every now and then." Said Mordred.

Though she did find it ironic that she says Jaune should learn to accept some help, when she herself never accepted any help in her entire life. She grew as strong as she did all on her own, mostly just so she could say she was strong enough to destroy an army and didn't need any help doing it.

"Well still, thank you Mordred." Said Pyrrha, with Mordred smirking before walking up to Pyrrha.

"Like I said, you don't need to thank me. But if you are so insistent on it, I can think of some better ways you can… thank me~" Mordred whispered in Pyrrha's ear, with the Mistral Champion feeling her face heat up.

"Uuuh…" Pyrrha was unable to form coherent words as Mordred traced a finger along her jawline.

"Good night Pyrrha, hope you have sweet dreams~" Mordred said while walking past the blushing champion.

Looking at Mordred walk away, Pyrrha felt her gaze fall to Mordred's swaying hips, the champion was sure that her face now matched her hair color.

Reaching out Pyrrha grasped for the door, unable to look away from the Uzumaki, before finally grabbing the door and rushing inside. All while hoping she was able to sleep peacefully that night.

**so, what did you think, good. Yep Mordred has shown she has zero tolerance for bullies, and is merciless when it comes to punishment. Her clones have also located a Dimensional Rift and have begun studying it, Mordred's also saved Jaune from becoming Cardin's slave and that it's okay to accept some help from his friends and team. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Here we'll be doing the Forever Falls with a few twists given here Jaune is not Cardin's slave, and Cardin also has a new target in the form of Mordred. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

"Now class, today we will be doing something different. For today's lesson, we will be going to Forever Falls on an assignment from Professor Peach to collect sap from the trees there. Me and… Uzumaki-sensei will be supervising this trip, head to your dorms and prepare for the trip the airship leaves in an hour." Goodwitch said to Teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL, who all nodded before leaving to get ready.

'Perfect.' Cardin thought, smirking as he left with his team.

One of the essays Oobleck made him do allowed Cardin to learn that the sap from the trees in Forever Falls attract not only Rapier Wasps, the Creatures of Grimm as well. Though Cardin was smart enough to know Rapier Wasps won't deal with that bitch Uzumaki, but the Grimm in large enough numbers, that should be able to deal with her.

'And maybe that know-it-all redhead to.' Cardin thought, remembering Pyrrha humiliating him in Oobleck's class.

Dealing with two annoyances for the price of one, yeah Cardin liked the thought of that.

Telling his team of the plan, they all nodded in agreement, wanting to get payback for the punishment Mordred gave them. It didn't even occur to Cardin of Teams RWBY and JNPR getting hurt in the process, and if it did, he certainly didn't care.

What also didn't occur to any of them, was the chance of themselves getting attacked in the process.

*Later-Forever Falls*

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and we're here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Goodwitch said as she guided the students through Forever Falls, while Mordred, in her armorless combat attire, looked at her with a raised brow.

"You already told them why we're going to Forever Falls, why do you have to say it again?" Mordred questioned, only to be ignored by Goodwitch, who still wasn't happy about Ozpin's decision.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the Creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here at 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Said Goodwitch.

With that out of the away, the Teams all began the process of collecting the sap, while Goodwitch watched from a short distance. Mordred meanwhile sat against a tree and observed the students as they collected the sap. Team RWBY was collecting it just fine, while Team JNPR had a few problems, the first being Ren have Nora hold one of the filled jars to fill the second, but when he looked back the jar was completely empty with sap covering Nora's mouth. Mean Jaune and Pyrrha managed to fill one jar, but Jaune started sneezing when he tried filling his jar, maybe he was allergic?

Team CRDL though…

'Still acting like complete jackasses.' Mordred thought with her eyes twitching when she saw Cardin throw a rock at Jaune's jar as he was filling it, causing it to break and forcing Jaune to get a new one.

Mordred wished more than anything than to just beat them black and blue before kicking them out of Beacon, and she did mean kick them out. But Ozpin said she could only expel them if they went beyond just bullying, so she'll watch and wait for now.

She planned her revenge against her father for six years, what's waiting a couple weeks to get rid of a few morons.

However, Mordred immediately sat up when she saw Russel sneaking up on Blake, who was too busy collecting her own sap to notice. Getting up Mordred prepared and stop him from doing whatever it was he was about to do, but unfortunately, the brat already did what he planned and pulled Blake's bow off her head.

"AHAHAHAHA! I told you I saw her bow move and look she's a Faunus!" Russel laughed, pointing at Blake's revealed cat ears.

RWBY and JNPR looked shocked at this, but also angry and glaring at Team CRDL who were laughing and pointing at Blake.

"I-I-I…" Blake stuttered while looking at her team in fear.

"Blake." Said Ruby, looking at her friend in worry.

Without saying another word, Blake ran off in fear and shame, not giving her team another look.

"That's it!" Mordred said glaring at Team CRDL and stalked up to them to give them a piece of her mind and take great enjoyment in expelling them from Beacon.

However, she was blocked by Goodwitch.

"Mordred, I know what you're going to do and don't. They can work it out themselves without you interfering." Goodwitch said, still being of the mind that the students should be allowed to solve their own problems without the teachers interfering.

That and she didn't like nor trust Mordred. While that might be unfair, Goodwitch felt she was right to feel that way, as from what little she knew of Mordred, she didn't really care to be a teacher, she had no respect for rules or authority, she constantly argues, and she's been known to hit on and flirt with the female students, most noticeably Ms. Nikos and Ms. Schnee, the latter of whom Goodwitch believed they have had a relationship prior to coming to Beacon.

Along with the fact no one knew anything about her past, for all they knew she could be in league with Salem.

Looking at Goodwitch in anger and disgust, that she would still defend these bastards after just revealing another students Faunus heritage, it made what little respect Mordred had for Goodwitch die.

Seeing CRDL snickering and smirking smugly at her made Mordred growl in anger before she vanished in a burst of speed much to everyone's shock. Mordred then reappeared in front of Russel with her fist buried in the boy's stomach making him double over in pain.

"Hope you four enjoyed your time in Beacon, because once we get back, you'll be on the first airship back to Vale because you're now expelled!" Mordred said, while taking back Blake's bow.

"You can't do that!" Shouted Cardin, glaring at Mordred.

"Oh yes I can, Ozpin gave me permission to expel your asses if you tried anything else. And if you try anything else while I'm gone, you'll be sent back to Vale in full-body casts!" Mordred growled as her eyes glowing red.

With that Mordred brushed past Goodwitch and looked at Teams RWBY and JNPR.

"You all stay here, I'll get Blake. And Nora, if the four morons try anything else, you'll get extra credit if you break their legs!" Mordred said, knowing that Blake was likely in a very emotional state at the moment, and if more than one person showed up, she'd likely run again.

"Yes ma'am!" Said Nora giddily as she gave a salute while looking at Team CRDL with an insane glint in her eyes, and Ren for once even nodded in agreement with Nora's craziness.

Growling in anger at being expelled, Cardin looked to his teammates and they all nodded before waiting for the perfect moment to slip away to enact their plan. Since they were already expelled, they had nothing to lose with dealing with Mordred; even better, they'll also get to deal with a filthy animal as well.

*With Mordred*

Running through the trees to where she could sense Blake, Mordred spotted the girl standing in a clearing and quickly ran up to grab her before she could try and escape with her Shadow Semblance.

Turning her around, Mordred frowned when she saw the downcast expression on Blake's face, it only made her angrier at Team CRDL.

"I think this is yours." Said Mordred, holding Blake's bow, which she silently took back and put on.

"You know, I'm not one to judge if you wanna tell me why you felt the need to hide the fact that you're a Faunus. But you also don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Mordred said while putting her hands comfortingly on Blakes shoulders.

"…I was once a member of the White Fang." Blake revealed after a few moment and silence along seeing she didn't really have anything to lose given her team now knew she's a Faunus.

"I was a member for most of my life, actually. You could almost say I was born into it; my father was the former High Leader of the White Fang. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as a voice of our people. And I was there. I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, my dad stepped down as leader, and a new one, Sienna Khan, took his place. Sienna had a different way of thinking of how the White Fang should be led. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect... but out of fear. What hurt even more was my mentor, Adam, he was someone I looked up to and believed he was doing the right thing in helping the Faunus, but then I saw the truth of what he'd become, a monster that only wanted to make humanity suffer. So, I left. I decided that I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am, a criminal hiding in plain sight, all with the help of a little black bow." Blake said, wiggling her ears under her bow in demonstration.

Normally she wouldn't tell anyone this, but like she said, she didn't have anything to lose given she's sure she won't be at Beacon much longer.

"Wow, that is… a lot." Mordred said, not expecting Blake to tell her all that.

"You can go now. I doubt I'll have a place at Beacon anymore." Blake said crossing her arms.

Though she looked at Mordred in confusion when she let out a bitter chuckle.

"Trust me compared to the things I've done, you're a saint." Said Mordred, knowing she did a lot worse back in the Elemental Nations.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked curiously, causing Mordred to sigh and looking up at the sky.

"Not many know this, but I'm not from the Four Kingdoms. I'm from a far-off land where instead of Hunters, we have Ninja, nor have we even heard of the Kingdoms or Grimm for that matter. Before I was born my homeland was a war-torn place with a barely stable peace, with it being divided into several countries, each with a Hidden Village, with the five biggest being Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, and Konohagakure. It wasn't until an organization, the Akatsuki, tried taking over that all the nations united together to stop them in the Fourth Great Ninja War. It was at the end of the war that a powerful woman named Kaguya Otsutsuki was released and tried trapping everyone in a powerful dream-like illusion, thankfully she was stopped and resealed; afterwards, there was peace in the land. It was about a year afterwards that I was born, my mother, Shion, was a priestess of the Land of Demons and I never knew my father. It wasn't until I was nine years old that she finally told me who my father was, Naruto Uzumaki, the man who stopped Kaguya and brought peace to the Elemental Nations. When I learned my father was a hero and someone I looked up to, I immediately wanted to meet him and so I begged my mother to let me go meet him and she allowed it. So, I traveled to my father's home village Konoha to meet him, I arrived on the day he was being named the Seventh Hokage, the leader of Konoha, and I was amazed at not only seeing my father in person, but that he was being named Hokage. But I was also sad, considering here was the man I wanted to meet more than anything and he was a hero to the entire land and now a Kage, while I was just some girl he probably didn't know existed. I had been tempted to just go back home then and there to save myself the embarrassment." Mordred said while looking down as she remembered the sadness she felt, which had only served to fuel her rage later on.

"But I didn't. Instead I vowed to become a Ninja like my father and become the strongest there was. So, for five years I trained myself to the point of exhaustion, I advanced in rank until everyone in the Elemental Nations knew who I was, and eventually I was strong enough to finally reveal myself to my father. But instead of welcoming me and being happy to see me, he…" Mordred stopped as she clenched her fists in anger at the memories.

"What did he do?" Blake asked wanting to hear more, hearing Mordred's story was like hearing one of her books come to life.

"He rejected me! He told me to leave and go back to the Land of Demons! That I was just him fulfilling a promise to my mother to continue the priestess line! I was angry, angrier than I had ever been in my life, and then I attacked him when he turned his back on me. But he stopped and took me out like it was nothing, then took my headband and banished me from Konoha. In that moment all the love, respect, and admiration I had for Naruto Uzumaki was gone, instead all I had in me was hatred. I wanted to make him suffer, the feel the same pain he made me feel, to destroy everything he held dear. For six years I dedicated myself to his destruction, trained myself until my bones broke, that my lung burns from no air, and I was strong enough to kill him. It wasn't until a Kage summit, a meeting between the Five Kage, that I returned and declared the Fifth Great Ninja War, me against the Five Nations; I killed the Tsuchikage and Mizukage in the process to show how serious I was. I then carved a bloody path through the Shinobi Alliance, killing Ninja from every village that stood between me and Naruto Uzumaki, until he finally showed himself and we fought against each other, it ended when I drove my sword through his chest." Mordred said, with Blake covering her mouth in shock and horror.

"The worst part was, before he died, he apologized and wished I could eventually live my life without hatred; in his final moments, he denied me any satisfaction I had in my vengeance. It wasn't long after that I decided to leave the Elemental Nations, knowing I likely wouldn't be welcomed there anymore, to try and find a new purpose. I arrived in Mistral a few weeks later and set myself up as a mercenary and now here I am." Mordred concluded, with Blake looking at her in amazement.

Her entire story was like something out of one Blake's book, a tragic heroine seeking vengeance and trying to find her purpose in the world.

"The point I'm to trying make Blake, is that no matter what bad things you've done in the past, there's always someone who's done worse. The important thing is that you regret what you did and want to make amends." Mordred said.

After killing her father, Mordred would admit she did have some regrets for everyone she's killed, their only crime being that they stood with her father and to her, that meant they were only obstacles to be destroyed.

"What about you?" Blake asked.

"What about me?" Questioned Mordred.

"Have you managed to live your life in Remnant without hatred? Like your father wanted?" Asked Blake.

Hearing this made Mordred sigh before looking at Blake.

"'When a man learns to love, he must bear the risk of hatred.'" Mordred said, quoting Madara Uchiha.

"What?" Blake asked confused.

"It means that to live life without hatred is impossible. My father's dream was to erase hatred from the world, but he was naïve to think he could erase hatred. We, humans and Faunus, are emotional beings who can feel happiness, joy, sadness, despair, love and hatred. Love and hatred are two sides of the same coin, if you feel one then eventually, you'll experience the other one. So no, I don't live my life without hatred, I've just learned how to control it. You can either learn to overcome your own hatred and accept it, or you'll be consumed by it." Mordred said.

The hatred she felt towards her father was still there, Mordred was sure it'd be with her for her entire life, but she no longer lets it dictate her actions and learns how to channel it against those that deserve to feel her wrath.

"Wow… thank you Mordred." Blake said, feeling like a weight was lifted off her at Mordred's words.

"Don't worry about it, like I said, don't let your past actions define who you are now. Now let's get back, I'm sure the others are getting worried about their friend." Mordred said smiling at Blake, though Blake hesitated, still worried of how her team will react to her being a Faunus.

"You're still worried." Stated Mordred, with Blake nodding sadly.

Though she looked up when Mordred pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't be, they're more than just your teammates, they're your friends both, Team RWBY and Team JNPR. And if it makes you feel better, I won't tell them about being an ex-White Fang member, it's your choice to tell them when you're ready." Mordred said.

"Really?" Asked Blake hopefully.

"Yeah, after all that's what friends are for." Answered Mordred.

Blake was surprised by this, but gained a small smile and returned the hug.

After a few moments they pulled apart and prepared to head back. However, Mordred suddenly stopped and looked around with wary eyes.

"What is it?" Blake asked, concerned when Mordred suddenly drew Clarent.

"Somethings wrong. Be on guard." Said Mordred looking around, while Blake drew Gambol Shroud and searched for any threats when she suddenly smelled something.

"Do you smell something… sweet?" Blake questioned confused.

Sniffing the air, Mordred nodded at smelling something. Frowning Mordred looked more closely at their surroundings and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw sap covering the ground and trees.

"It's the tree sap." Mordred said, while Blake was confused as to where it all came from.

"Where did it come from?" Wondered Blake out loud.

Their answer came in the form of Team CRDL revealing themselves and laughing.

"I think we just got our answer. What do you dumbasses want?" Questioned Mordred as she felt annoyed at these idiots being here.

"HAHAHAHA! We're just finally taking care of not only a major thorn in our sides, but also a filthy animal. Enjoy being Grimm food!" Cardin laughed.

While Blake was confused by this, but also angry at his "filthy animal" comment, Mordred gripped Clarent tightly.

It took a few moments for Blake to catch sight of numerous Grimm coming out of the trees.

"Oh Oum." Blake said seeing dozens upon dozens of Ursai and Beowolves coming out.

"You four really are dumbasses you know that." Stated Mordred.

"Says the bitch about to become Grimm food." Cardin retorted, while his teammates were looking behind themselves and tried getting his attention.

"U-uh, C-Cardin." Sky said fearfully.

"What?!" Snapped Cardin, annoyed that they were distracting him from watching Mordred and Blake about to be torn apart.

However, he immediately paled in fear when he saw the numerous Grimm that were surrounding him and his team.

Mordred and Blake watched as Team CRDL tried making a run for it from the Grimm, however they didn't get far before the two heard their screams of agony. Neither of them reacted, both having witnessed death in their lives, though Blake did swallow her vomit since she's never heard or seen anyone being killed by Grimm before.

Seeing the Grimm turn their attention back to them, Mordred looked to Blake.

"Blake, I need to get back to the others and get help. Don't try arguing, there are too many here for both of us, I can at least hold them off long enough for you to get help." Mordred said as she saw Blake try to say something.

Blake wanted to argue, that she should stay and help, but she knew with just the two of them against this many Grimm they'd be overwhelmed, even Mordred who's a skilled fighter, especially if she has to watch after Blake as well.

"Fine." Blake said, before using her Semblance to leave behind a clone as she ran to get help.

With Blake gone, Mordred looked at the herd of Grimm before stabbing Clarent into the ground.

"Alright then, you wanna dance…" Mordred said punching her fist into her palm as red bolts of energy started bouncing off her

"… Then let's dance!" Said Mordred pulling Clarent out of the ground and charged at the Grimm

*With Blake*

Blake ran through the woods soon arriving back at where her team and Team JNPR were.

"Blake, you're back!" Ruby said happily, as they all ran up to her, but Blake knew now wasn't the time.

"Mordred needs help, there's a herd of Grimm, that Team CRDL lured to us with the tree sap. She's alone and fighting them right now, we have to hurry!" Blake said, before immediately running back to where Mordred was currently fighting Grimm.

Hearing this the others all ran to help their teacher/friend.

"Wait, you children shouldn't be running to fight that many Grimm on your own!" Said Goodwitch, trying to stop them but they were already gone.

Teams RWBY and JNPR all ran to where they could hear the sounds of fighting. Arriving they saw dozens of Grimm all running towards Mordred, cutting through them with ease without breaking a sweat. Though for every Grimm she killed ten more seemed to take its place.

Knowing they needed to help the eight drew their weapons and started shooting, slashing, stabbing, or blasting the Grimm until they managed to reach Mordred.

Seeing the two teams relieved Mordred at getting some help against the seemingly endless horde of Grimm.

Ruby slashed or shot the Grimm with her scythe, Yang punched and shot them with her gauntlets, Weiss used her Glyphs and dust to freeze groups of Grimm while piercing them with her rapier, and Blake shot or slashed them with her swords. Nora was cackling as she spun her hammer around destroying or knocking any Grimm away while launching grenades into the groups, Ren jumped around shooting the Grimm from a distance and slashing apart any that got to close, Pyrrha also shot Grimm before changing to her sword and shield though her attention was also on Jaune, needing to use her Polarity Semblance to maneuver his shield to block an attack.

'There's just too many.' Mordred thought, seeing the near endless mass of darkness.

Hearing a shriek, Mordred looked up and saw three Nevermore flying overhead, making her scowl. Knowing if she didn't do something soon, they'll be overwhelmed, as while she can fight for hours on end, the others couldn't.

'Fuck it.' Mordred thought as a blood red aura appeared around her eyes.

Raising her hand to the sky Mordred created black storm clouds and winds.

"Fry." Mordred stated, bringing her hand down as lightning came down from the sky and struck the Nevermore before crashing down destroying a large amount of Grimm.

While she knew it was a risk using her Maiden powers, given Salem could be watching them through the Grimm, Mordred knew if she didn't then they were dead. Besides, it's been a while since she really cut loose.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked on in shock and amazement as the wind swirled around Mordred's sword before she began carving a path through the Grimm while also bringing lightning down on them. It made Mordred grin at being able to let loose and decided to destroy all the remaining Grimm with a final attack.

"Time to show you my power! All of you get behind me!" Mordred said to the two teams while she held her sword skyward as she released Clarent's true form while the blade was enveloped in a bloody red light.

Not needing to be told twice the eight students all got behind Mordred, while waiting in trepidation of what she was about to do.

Mordred grin gained a wicked edge as she looked at the Grimm with bloodlust shining in her glowing eyes.

"Get ready… FOR OBLIVION! CLARENT…" Mordred started as she tightened her grip on the handle with both hands as a pillar of red lightning shot out of the blade.

"… BLOOD ARTHUR!" Shouted Mordred while bringing her sword down on the Grimm as they were completely eradicated from the force of the attack.

Her Clarent Blood Arthur was already powerful when she only used Chakra, but putting her Maiden powers into the mix, made sure it was lethal to anything and anyone that was caught in it.

The students were forced to cover their faces, both from the brightness of the attack and winds kicked up from the power.

When the attack finally ended, they looked in complete shock at the completely eradicated section of the forest and the massive amount of black smoke from all the destroyed Grimm.

Mordred had to lean on Clarent as she panted in exhaustion, no matter how much she trains in using Clarent Blood Arthur, the attack always takes a lot out of her.

"What that- what happened here?!" Goodwitch shouted in shock seeing the destruction around her and looked at the nine, before focusing on Mordred.

"I'll explain back at Beacon. Why don't you go pick up the bodies of the four morons that caused this." Mordred said, while pointing her sword at the mutilated corpses of Team CRDL.

Teams RWBY and JNPR turned green when they saw the bodies, with Yang covering Ruby's eyes to prevent her sister from being scarred for life.

"Oh yeah and one more thing…" Mordred said while walking up to Goodwitch and looked her dead in the eye.

What Mordred said next made Goodwitch turn her head away in shame, realizing she had it coming and deserved it.

"I. Told. You. So!"

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Team CRDL tried having Mordred and Blake mauled by Grimm, only for the tables to be turned and they get mauled instead. Mordred and Blake have also shared each others pasts with each other, Blake because she believed it wouldn't really matter with her Faunus heritage revealed and Mordred to show Blake that there are those who have committed worse crimes than her (Blake), we also get Mordred's own thoughts on Naruto's last wish for her, she still has her hatred but now learns to channel it rather than be controlled by it. But also Mordred has now revealed she has more power than she lets on, how will it play out I wonder. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Yep, it's been a while since I updated, slowly but surely I'm getting my inspiration back to update my stories. This chapter isn't long but still has some important moments. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Ozpin sighed as he looked at the nine individuals gathered in his office. Teams RWBY and JNPR, and one Mordred Uzumaki.

They had just arrived back from Forever Falls, with Ozpin having been given a brief summary of what happened via Scroll message, and to say that he was upset would be an understatement.

While Ozpin knew he had great control over his emotions, given how many times he's been reincarnated and how long he's lived, learning to maintain the perfect poker face had become second nature to him. But when he'd heard what happened, he found it difficult to not blow up at Goodwitch the moment she set foot in his office with aforementioned nine others.

He had immediately dismissed her, as he was still upset with her, given he had explicitly told Goodwitch to let Mordred deal with Team CRDL if they overstepped themselves. Instead her desire to let the students solve their own problems amongst themselves has led to the death of four student, or rather ex-students, and nearly the deaths of eight more. Ozpin hasn't thought of a punishment for her yet, but it will not be pleasant in the least.

Though for now, he had more important matters to deal with. Namely finding out just who Mordred Uzumaki really is.

"So, Ms. Uzumaki care to share anything you failed to mention when I hired you?" Ozpin questioned, before glancing at the two teams.

While he'd prefer not having them here, they'd seen firsthand what Mordred had done to wipe out a horde of Grimm with one attack.

Sighing, Mordred knew she couldn't lie her way out of this, with both teams having seen her use her Chakra and Maiden powers to destroy the Grimm. She can't even lie and say it's her Semblance as there's been no Semblance in history powerful enough to control the weather or destroy as many Grimm as she did in one attack.

With no other options, Mordred told them all the same thing she told Blake, that she was from a faraway land, the wars fought, the Akatsuki, the Fourth Shinobi War, Kaguya, and everything about her life from meeting her father to starting another war and killing them, then leaving and arriving in Mistral.

"Though what I didn't tell Blake was that unlike the Four Kingdoms, in the Elemental Nations we don't use Aura, we use a power called Chakra. With Chakra, we can do many things, such as control the elements, walk on walls and water, and shape it into powerful attacks, like my Clarent Blood Arthur." Mordred concluded, while observing their reactions.

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at her in awe, shock, and feeling more than a little intimidated after what they just heard. Given they just thought Mordred was a prodigal Huntress, since she was accepted as an assistant Combat Instructor at Beacon. But to hear that she's from a different land with different powers and abilities, along with the fact that she's strong enough to fight armies on her own was a shock to the students.

Especially the part where she admitted to having killed her own father and the reasons for it, that stopped any excitement they felt and any questions they wanted to ask, even from the normally hyper and excited Ruby and Nora. Yang though couldn't help but gulp after hearing the reasons why Mordred killed her father and her desire to meet him. She couldn't help but see the similarities between them in their desire to meet an absentee parent, Yang with her mom and Mordred with her dad.

It made Yang wonder, what if her mom was the same, knowing she exists but just doesn't care about her. Would she react the same as Mordred? Become angry enough that she'll want to kill her own mom and anyone else that gets in her way?

Ozpin managed to keep a calm expression, but inwardly he was shocked over what he just heard.

"Yes well, thank you for revealing this Ms. Uzumaki. Now Team RWBY and Team JNPR, I'd like to speak with Ms. Uzumaki privately. You may wait on the ground floor if you wish to." Ozpin said, getting a nod from both teams as they filed out of the office until only Mordred and Ozpin were left. Once the teams left, Mordred glanced at Ozpin having a feeling she knew what was coming next.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you didn't want to say in front of the students." Ozpin said.

"I'm also one of the Four Maidens." Mordred revealed.

She didn't want to say this in front of Teams RWBY and JNPR, as if they found out about the Maidens then it'd only be a matter of time until they found out about Salem, then they'll all be targets.

"So, when you said you met one of the Maidens…" Began Ozpin.

"That was a lie. I never met one of the Maidens, at least to my knowledge. I just woke up one day and had my Maiden Powers." Mordred said, with Ozpin nodding in acceptance.

"How were you able to hide your magic?" Ozpin asked, given he's usually able to sense a Maidens power when they're in close proximity to him and he should have been able to sense Mordred's own Maiden power when they first met.

"That's because not long after I became a Maiden, my powers combined with my Chakra. The same thing happened after my Aura was unlocked. Chakra is an incredibly adaptive form of energy and it combines with any energy that enters the body; the Maiden powers became more… permanent you could say." Mordred said, with Ozpin looking at her in surprise.

But he was also relieved, if what Mordred said is true, that meant at least one of the Maiden's powers was forever out of Salem's reach, with the powers now permanently bonded with Mordred.

Meaning that if Mordred died, then the Maiden powers will die with her, leaving one of the Relic Vaults forever locked away.

"Why didn't you tell me this when you could sense my own magic?" Ozpin asked.

"Because I didn't trust you then and frankly I still don't. It's nothing personal, I just have trust issues with authority figures." Said Mordred as she gave a nonchalant shrug.

Especially given the fact that the last authority figure she trusted was her father, and look at how well that turned out. Yeah, Mordred isn't too eager to trust another.

"Well, do you know which of the Maidens powers you inherited?" Asked Ozpin, given the only possibilities were the Summer, Spring, and Winter Maiden powers with the Fall Maiden powers still divided between Amber and her attacker

"No, I don't. The only way I could figure it out if to try opening one of the vaults. Though I feel I'm either the Summer or Winter Maiden, so either vault in Atlas or in Vacou. I planned to try the Vacou vault, given the Relic of Destruction is a sword and well, I'm me." Mordred said smirking.

Nodding slowly Ozpin took in this new information.

"Very well, that is all Ms. Uzumaki. You may go." Ozpin said, while looking deep in thought.

Mordred turned around and entered the elevator, going to the ground floor.

Ozpin meanwhile thought about what he was just told. He can take solace that one of the Maiden's power could not be stolen by Salem and he doubted Mordred would help Salem even under the threat of torture, and he doubted Salem had anything Mordred could want or a way to control her.

That's at least one less problem Ozpin had to worry about, but there was still the matter of the Fall Maiden's powers and the one who stole them.

*With Mordred*

Exiting the elevator, Mordred saw Team RWBY and JNPR standing just outside talking amongst themselves before stopping when they took notice of Mordred coming out the elevator.

For a moment the nine just stood silently, with the two teams still coming to terms with the fact they just learned their teacher was quite possibly stronger than any Hunter they know or have heard of, along with the fact she started a war and killed her own father.

Mordred could guess what they were thinking and sighed mentally.

"Look I'll understand if you think badly of me, I wasn't exactly a nice person and I doubt I could be considered good now. If you all want to keep things strictly professional from now on, I won't hold it against you." Mordred said.

"Uh, actually Mordred we don't see you any differently." Said Ruby, with the others nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, while it's a huge shock to learn all that, along with seeing what you could do in Forever Falls. We still think you're a good person, even if you don't consider yourself to be, since you risked exposing your powers to save us from all the Grimm." Jaune added.

They all knew that if Mordred hadn't been there, they'd all likely be dead from being overrun by the Grimm. And given what they just heard, Mordred could have easily left them all there and escaped, but instead she saved their lives at the cost of her secret.

"Yeah! And that attack was so awesome!" Nora said in excitement, while remembering how powerful the Clarent Blood Arthur was to wipe out all those Grimm.

Maybe she can make a grenade that powerful. Oh, the fun she could have!

"It was impressive, and you have our gratitude for saving our lives." Added Ren with a short bow.

The others all nodded in agreement, knowing Mordred risked a lot to protect them, even when she had no obligation to.

"Oh…" Mordred said, surprised by their words.

"Mordred, I also want to thank you again, not only for what you said before, but also for taking care of all the Grimm." Blake said, stepping forward.

"Like I said, it's no problem and just don't let your past define who you are now." Mordred replied by saying the same thing she told the Faunus in the forest.

"Still thank you." Blake said before hugging Mordred, surprising the Uzumaki who just patted Blake on the back awkwardly.

While Mordred had no problem hugging someone to comfort them, or if she saw something cute, she was never really much of a hugger.

Pyrrha and Weiss's felt their eyes twitch seeing Blake hugging Mordred, Weiss not liking it as she still hasn't figured out just what she and Mordred were. And Pyrrha also felt some annoyance, mostly thanks to all the flirting and passes Mordred has made on her, which wasn't exactly unusual for her the Mistral Champion, but it was nice when it came from someone that didn't care about her being the Invincible Girl.

Though there was one other person also felt annoyed, and that being Ruby herself. But given she was rather socially awkward, her first meeting with Weiss being a prime example, along with preferring to talk about weapons and how to build them, Ruby wasn't sure why she was annoyed at seeing Blake hug Mordred, only that she was.

Pulling away from Blake, Mordred then looked at all them with a serious expression.

"But let all of this be a lesson for you as well. There may come times where you'll be in situations where you will be outnumbered, or facing an opponent much stronger than you all, and there won't always be anyone around to save you. When that time comes, you'll need to think smart on what to do, whether that be fighting dirty, retreating, or anything else that will keep you alive. Just know there's no shame in retreating, better to live to fight another day and be better prepared next time." Mordred said.

The two teams nodded seeing the wisdom in her words. Mordred didn't say anything in response, while they might understand what she was saying, she just hoped they'd be able to accept the fact there are those in the world who are much stronger than them.

Before it cost them.

*Land of Darkness*

Within the Land of Darkness, formerly the domain of the God of Darkness and birthplace of the Creatures of Grimm, a large crystal structure is seen residing there. Within the structure was the new Mistress of the Grimm, the witch Salem.

Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, with jet black sclerae in her eyes, and glowing crimson irises that shine brighter when she is agitated. While she initially retained her half-bun hairdo for her now bleached, pale white hair, she has since re-styled it into a larger bun with six offshoots wrapped together that also suspends several obsidian-colored ornaments. Over the passage of time, she has since grown dark purple veins that line her face and arms, and now has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. She wears a very long, short-sleeved black robe that obscures her feet and partially drags across the ground, complete with a long shawl emblazoned with three interconnected, maroon-colored vertical elliptic sigils resembling a trio of overseeing eyes above a series of maroon-colored diamond emblems. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger.

Currently Salem sat on her throne within the meeting room where she normally met with her subordinates on updates of their plans of locating the Maidens. However, none of her subordinates were present at the moment, with only two Seer Grimm being seen with her.

Salem sat patiently as one the Seers floated in front of her and a few moments later, the image of her little minion Cinder Fall, along with the two street rats she has following her, appeared kneeling before her, as they should be.

"Mistress, you wished to speak with me?" Cinder asked.

"Yes. It would appear we have a discovered the location of another Maiden." Replied Salem, with Cinder's head shooting up and she was unable to hide the eager look in her eyes

"Another Maiden? Where is she?" Questioned Cinder, wanting to know where this Maiden was so she can take the power that rightfully belongs to her

"Patience Cinder, this Maiden is a cut above the rest." Salem said, while mentally sneering at the greed in Cinder's eyes, greed for the Maidens' powers.

Waving the other Seer forward Salem had it conjure an image of the events that transpired in Forever Falls, namely the power Mordred displayed with her Maiden powers and her Clarent Blood Arthur. A single attack that wiped out numerous Grimm.

"It appears this new Maiden already possessed great power, even before becoming a Maiden. Unfortunately, she is also a teacher at Beacon Academy and after this display, I'm sure Ozpin is now aware of who she is." Salem said, before rubbing her temple when she saw Cinder's eyes glued to the image of Mordred unleashing her power, knowing just what was going through the Half Maidens head.

She wanted that power for herself, that's what made Cinder a useful pawn, her desire for power and belief the Four Maidens' powers belonged to her. But that's also something that will lead to her downfall, her lust for power.

"Shall we change the plan to take this Maidens power?" Cinder asked, wanting to get Mordred's power even more than the rest of the Fall Maiden's power.

Though she immediately wilted when Salem's eyes narrowed at her and one of the Seers tentacles lashed out at her, just barely missing her head.

"No. The plan stays the same. You will infiltrate Beacon as students of Haven Academy, you will retrieve the other half of the Fall Maiden powers, you will free the wyvern, and you will make sure Ozpin dies. If an opportunity arises where you can retrieve this Maiden's power as well, then do so, but only if you are certain you will get all of the power and no one will interfere. Is that clear." Salem commanded, with Cinder gulping and nodding.

"Yes, of course Mistress." Cinder said, knowing it wouldn't be wise to anger Salem.

"Good. Oh, and Cinder…" Salem said, lifted a finger causing the Seers' tentacles to wrap around Cinder's throat, with the same happening to Emerald and Mercury.

"If you do anything that will in anyway compromise the plan, such as going after this new Maiden, it'd be in your best interest to hope she kills you because if you return here in failure, I will make you wish for something as merciful as death." Salem threatened, before releasing the three and dismissing the image.

'Oh Cinder, you're a useful pawn, but you are too easily ruled by your lust for power and anger when things don't go your way. You are useful in gathering the Maidens' powers, but that doesn't mean you can't be replaced if you step out of line and from the look of things…' Salem thought, smirking as she looked at the image of Mordred and her power.

"I believe I found a much better candidate to hold the power of the Maidens." Stated Salem, while gazing at Mordred as she slaughter Grimm after Grimm, smiling the entire time.

The girl certainly had bloodlust in her, enjoyed the thrill of combat, and fought more fiercely than any Grimm. If Salem could find a way to have her join her side, then Salem was sure it wouldn't be long before she had all four Maiden powers and then all the relics.

'Yes, someone who already possesses great power, is a true Maiden, and I'm sure with the right push could easily be turned against Ozpin.' Salem thought with her eyes glowing.

After all, why have a pawn when she could have a knight.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep, Mordred has revealed her origins to teams RWBY, JNPR, and Ozpin, with the latter also learning about her status as a Maiden, only leaving out that she's from a different world. Thankfully the two teams haven't changed their views of Mordred, though certain members don't like the fact Blake is getting closer to Mordred. Finally it seems Salem along with Cinder and her two minions are now aware of Mordred being a Maiden, with Cinder wanting her power for herself and Salem contemplating trading her pawn for a knight. How will this play out I wonder, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! It has been a while since I updated this story, but writing this chapter was very difficult, both figuring out what it would cover and how to write it out. But I finally managed it and I hope you all enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

Two weeks have passed, since Mordred had revealed her past to Teams RWBY, JNPR and Ozpin, minus the whole being from a different world part, along with telling Ozpin about being a Maiden. In that time, things had mostly gone back to normal, aside from a few things happening.

For one, Mordred was now the temporary Combat Instructor, with Ozpin having punished Goodwitch, and put her on desk duty for the remainder of the semester. He had also made Glynda be the one to inform the families of Team CRDL, what happened to their sons; something no Huntsman and Huntress enjoys, telling parents that their own children were dead.

It was tiring for Mordred, since before when she was just the Assistant Instructor, she just had to observe, give some advice and oversee the spars, while also stopping them, if she saw things going too far. Now though, she actually had to teach them, and Mordred knew she was not teacher material.

It's why she always rejected taking a Genin Team in Konoha, she simply didn't have the patience to teach children. Granted, the students at Beacon were older than fresh out of the Academy Genin, but she still didn't like it.

Mordred had also heard about an incident at the docks, involving Team RWBY and the White Fang. It apparently started after Blake accidentally revealed that she used to be a member of the Fang, after getting angry at Weiss. While they didn't care about her being Faunus, revealing she used to be part of a terrorist group was entirely different story, and she ended up running again. Thankfully, her teammates still didn't care and still accepted her.

Though Mordred hadn't been present when the dock incident occurred, having gotten an urgent call from one of her clones. And after hearing, and seeing, what the clone called her about, Mordred knew it was definitely more important for her to deal with that problem, before it could become a very dangerous problem.

'But I was able to get a trump card out of it, should the time ever come, where I'd need a major power boost.' Mordred thought.

Aside from that, different teams from the other three Huntsman Schools have also started to show up, in preparation for the Vytal Festival. Though in addition to the Atlas students, there came a fleet of Atlas airships, accompanied by General Ironwood, himself. Mordred had only met Ironwood once, during her time as Weiss's bodyguard, and she could say he was an okay guy, who always did everything he could to protect people, even if he used questionable methods.

Though if there was one thing that Mordred didn't like about Ironwood, it's that he also relied too heavily on the military might of Atlas, most of which consisted of robotic soldiers, rather than humans. If there's one thing Mordred didn't trust, it's an army of machines that could easily be hacked, or shut down.

Ozpin had also asked Mordred to be with him to greet Ironwood, given the General was also in the know about the Maidens and Salem. Though Mordred had refused, along with telling Ozpin not to reveal her status as the Summer Maiden, having learned that the Winter Maiden, an old woman, was still alive in Atlas. That left Mordred being the most recent, and last, Summer Maiden.

At least now, she knew which Maiden she was and what Vault she can open.

But the one thing that has had Mordred on edge, was a team from Haven that consisted of Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black and Cinder Fall. Whoever they were, Mordred knew they weren't ordinary students. Not to mention, Mordred could tell a killer when she sees one, and those three definitely have blood on their hands.

Not to mention Cinder, from what Mordred sensed, also possessed magic, but not to the same level as herself. This told the Uzumaki that Cinder and her teammates are likely the ones who attacked the Fall Maiden, since Ozpin had filled her in on Amber's condition, and stole half her power. However, even with this knowledge, Mordred can't do anything, as she can't just randomly kill three visiting students. It would just create all sorts of problems, not to mention, all the resulting negativity would attract the Grimm.

But if they, in anyway, hurt or attacked her friends, then Mordred will hunt each of them down, before killing them in the most slow and painful method she can think of. Consequences be damned.

Currently, Mordred was teaching another Combat Class, this time with the students sparring against each other. At the moment, she was watching as Pyrrha was soundlessly defeating, yet another First Year team.

"And that's the match." Mordred said, after Pyrrha took out the final team member.

"Very good, Ms. Nikos. But don't think the tournament matches will be this easy." Said Mordred, knowing that only the best teams of the four Academies were entering.

"Yes, Uzumaki-sensei." Pyrrha said, nodding.

"Alright, I believe we have time for one more sparring match. Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna?" Mordred said, looking at Blake, only to frown when she saw Blake wasn't really paying attention, until she called her name, and she also looked like she hasn't been sleeping much.

"You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you-"

"I'll do it." Said Mercury, raising his hand, making Mordred look at him with narrowed eyes, suspicious of him suddenly volunteering, given in all the past classes he and his team attended, none of them ever once made an effort to spar with the others.

Now he's suddenly volunteering.

"Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent." Mordred said, willingly to let him fight, if only to see how he fought, though she guessed his fighting style revolved around various kicks, given his weapons were attached to his boots.

"Actually, I wanna fight... her." Mercury said, pointing at Pyrrha, surprising the redhead, while Mordred's suspicions only increased.

"Me?" Pyrrha asked, surprised he'd want to fight her.

"Well that's a shame, because Ms. Nikos has already had her match. So we'll just have to find you a different opponent." Said Mordred, while keeping a straight face, despite being suspicious of him and his team.

She didn't know why Mercury wanted to fight Pyrrha, specifically, but Mordred wasn't going to let it happen.

"No, it's fine! I'd be happy to oblige." Said Pyrrha politely, only for Mordred to look at her.

"That's very kind of you Ms. Nikos, but as I said you've already had your match, and it'd be unfair if the other students didn't get a chance to spar, as well. Please take your seat." Said Mordred, with Pyrrha nodding, before she went back up to sit with her team.

Though she wasn't upset or anything. In fact, Pyrrha was happy that Mordred rejected her offer to fight Mercury. Given Pyrrha has always expected people to let her have her way, given her reputation, it felt nice to have someone finally tell her no.

Mordred then looked at her Scroll, while hiding her smirk, as she saw Mercury and Emerald's annoyed expressions.

'Good, get annoyed and then get angry. It'll make things that much easier to find out what you're really doing here.' Mordred thought, before looking as the bell sounded, signaling the end of the class.

"That is all for today. And remember, the dance is this weekend. But don't forget that you will be having have your first mission on Monday, so I expect all of you to show up on time." Said Mordred, as the students began filing out of the arena.

Mordred soon followed, though not before giving one last glance at Mercury and Emerald, while noticing that once again, Cinder wasn't present. In fact, she has hardly ever seen her with her supposed teammates.

'Teammates or subordinates.' Mordred thought, annoyed that she didn't know more about what the three were planning.

Though she could guess that Cinder wanted to claim the other half of the Fall Maiden's power. And probably her own powers, as Mordred has zero doubt that Salem was aware of her power, after her display at Forever Falls. That still left the problem of why Mercury wanted to fight Pyrrha.

'Unless they're scouting all the possible candidates that Ozpin is considering giving the remaining Fall Maiden's power to, and Pyrrha would be the most likely to be chosen.' Mordred thought with narrowed eyes.

If that was the case, then Cinder wanted Mercury to spar against Pyrrha to get a feel for her fighting prowess, along with finding out what her Semblance was, making it easier for Cinder to go against Pyrrha.

That thought made Mordred clench her fists in anger, knowing from what little she's seen of Cinder, she was someone who desired power. Wanting it all for herself, and is willing to kill anyone, who would get in her way.

'Well, at least I know I'll be able to show her what true power is, before ripping her to shreds.' Thought Mordred as her eyes glowed red.

Feeling her Scroll vibrate, Mordred pulled it out and saw she had a message.

_Guess who?_

With the message was a picture of someone Mordred knew, in what was she recognized as her room. Seeing the picture made Mordred smirk, and begin walking faster to her room, knowing she just found the perfect distraction.

*Timeskip-Next Day*

Yang exited the classroom, after having finished telling Blake about her step-mother, Summer Rose, and about her desire to find her birth mother. She hoped that it would help her partner calm down and relax, in her desire to find out just what the White Fang and Torchwick were planning.

While Yang would give anything to finally meet her birth mother, she wouldn't let that desire control her and dictate her actions. Now, Yang had to hope she made Blake see that they couldn't let their desire to find out the truth control them, otherwise it'd only hurt them in the end.

"I knew you looked familiar."

Yang jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, and looked to see Mordred leaning against the wall, beside the door.

"Mordred?! How long were you there?" Yang asked, wondering if she heard what was said.

"Long enough, and I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you. Though I'm surprised, I didn't think Raven would have a daughter." Said Mordred, having suspected Yang was related to Raven, but didn't consider she was her daughter.

"You know my mom?" Yang asked, surprised that Mordred knew her birth mother, and probably familiar with her, if she used her first name so casually.

"Yeah, I know her. We've run into each other a couple times." Mordred answered, with Yang not believing what she was hearing, or her luck at finding a real lead to her birth mother.

"Do you know where she is?" Asked Yang, hoping she could finally get the answers that she's always wanted.

Unfortunately, Yang was disappointed when Mordred shook her head.

"Not anymore, she used to stay in Anima, but…" Mordred trailed off, not sure if she should tell Yang the specific details.

"But what?" Yang asked, wanting to hear more about her mother, even if she was disappointed with not getting a location.

"Before I tell you, just how much do you know about Raven?" Asked Mordred, wanting to know just how much Yang knew about her mother.

"Not much, just that she was on the same team as mine and Ruby's dad, our uncle, and Ruby's mom." Yang replied, as she never was able to get any information out of her dad, or uncle, in regards to her mother.

'Oh boy.' Mordred thought, knowing this likely won't be easy for Yang to hear.

"Well, how I met Raven is kind of complicated. It was before I came to Beacon, I was a freelance Mercenary/Bounty Hunter. I took plenty of jobs from all Four Kingdoms, whether it was exterminating Grimm, hunting bandits, or acting as a bodyguard, that's actually how I met Weiss, as well. Anyway, it was during my time in Anima, that I got a job to exterminate a tribe of bandits, that were known to raid villages and steal their resources. The attacks also ended up attracting Grimm, which would then kill everyone in the villages they raid, leaving nothing but bodies and destroyed ruins. They were called the Branwen Tribe." Mordred said, making Yang's eyes widening in shock, when she heard the tribes name.

"The…Branwen Tribe?" Yang asked, having sinking feeling, since this tribe has the same name as her uncle and mom.

"Yeah, they stuck mostly to the western part of Anima, traveling to different locations to set up camp and attacking villages, while letting the Grimm finish off any survivors, covering their tracks. I was eventually able to find them, after seeing the aftermath of one of their raids and managed to track them back to their current camp. I scouted it for a few days, seeing how many there were, what weapons they used, which of them would prove to be threats. The only one I saw, who would have given me problems, was your mother." Mordred revealed, with Yang gulping at having it confirmed.

It was a lot to take in, hearing her own mother was a bandit, a leader of a tribe of them apparently. And was responsible for not only attacking villages, but also letting the survivors be killed by Grimm. It definitely wasn't what Yang had hoped to hear, after finally learning about her mother.

"And, what happened after?" Yang asked, shivering when Mordred's eyes darkened.

"I slaughtered them." Answered Mordred.

She hadn't felt any remorse when she killed that group of thieves and murderers. In fact, she enjoyed every second of their screams of pain and agony, as they begged for mercy. After all, they didn't show any mercy to the people whose villages they attacked, the friends and families they killed, all while leaving them for the Grimm to finish off.

"Though I didn't attack right away. I waited until Raven took some of them on another raid to an empty village that I had set up to look like it was still inhabited." Mordred said, having used a mix between a widespread Genjutsu and Fuinjutsu to make it look like a real village.

"Once she was gone, I attacked the camp and killed those that stayed behind. Once they were all dead, I waited for the rest to return, and when they did, the real trouble began. I was able to kill most of them, until Raven caught me and we ended up fighting." Said Mordred, remembering the fight.

It was definitely the hardest fight she had, since arriving in Remnant; especially since she was going up against a fellow Maiden. It had been a surprise to see that Raven was the Spring Maiden, even more so that she'd use her Maiden powers, right from the start.

But it just showed how angry Raven had been at what Mordred had done. The Uzumaki was sure that if it wasn't for her own Maiden powers, Chakra, and her fighting experience, she would have died.

"Our fight ended up getting the Grimm's attention, and they started attacking the bandits, as well. When I saw that more Grimm were showing up, I got out of there when I had the chance. After that, I was able to learn that ninety-nine percent of the tribe members were dead, while those that remained being scattered to the winds, with Raven being one of the few that survived." Mordred said, finishing her story and looking at the stunned Yang, who was processing everything she just learned.

"What happened after? You said you encountered my mom other times?" Yang asked, pushing those thoughts aside for now, while Mordred smirked and chuckled lightly.

"Aaaah, one thing you should know about Raven, is that she can hold a grudge. She actually chased me across the Four Kingdoms, wanting to kill me, with us fighting each time we encountered one another. The first few times ended in draws, but after some time, I was able to figure out her fighting style and beat her. Beat her into the ground, to be more precise." Mordred said, having beaten Raven severely, given she had lead raids against villages, leading to dozens of people dying.

"Did…did you kill her?" Yang asked nervously.

While she may be disgusted and angry to hear about her mom's former…profession, Yang still wanted to get answers from her.

"I could have, but I didn't. She already knew I could kill her if I wanted to. So I gave her a warning that if she tried creating another bandit tribe, I'd kill them as well, along with if she attacked any more villages. Though while she got the message, Raven still hunts me down, every now and then, but she's not doing it to kill me anymore, so that's good." Said Mordred.

"What makes you say that?" Yang questioned with a raised brow, as given everything Mordred has told her, her mom didn't seem like she'd let what Mordred did go.

Though Yang became cautious, when Mordred smirked at her.

"Another thing about Raven, is that she likes power." Mordred stated, with Yang only looking at her confused.

"What does that-"

"I mean she _really_ likes it." Said Mordred, with her smirk now becoming rather familiar and suggestive.

It took a moment for it to click in Yang's mind, and the moment it did, she reeled back and gagged.

"Gross! That's my mom!" Exclaimed Yang, realizing what Mordred meant and what she was implying.

"Hey you asked!" Said Mordred, while grinning widely.

"I didn't ask that! I wouldn't even want to know that! Oh Oum, I need to bleach my brain!" Yang said, covering her eyes as several unwanted images popped into her head, and what made it worse was that it kind of turned her on.

"If it's any consolation, she seduced me!"

"I'm gonna be sick!"

"I mean, I could have stopped it. But if you've seen Raven in person, you would understand why I went along!"

"Please, for the love of everything, stop!"

"I would be inclined to believe you, if wasn't for that blush and the fact that I can smell your arousal. If you want, you can join me the next time Raven and I get together."

"Oh, Shut Up!"

Mordred merely laughed, as Yang's face turned green, while having a small, but noticeable blush on her cheeks, as more unwanted images popped into her head. Only this time, Yang could now see herself in some of them.

After taking a moment to lock all the mental pictures away into the deepest corner of her mind, Yang looked at Mordred, wanting to get back on topic.

"Okay, ignoring all that. What, exactly should I expect, if I meet her?" Yang asked wanting to know what kind of greeting she should expect from Raven

This made Mordred turn serious again.

"I'm not really sure. Raven never once mentioned she had a daughter or any family, besides her brother Qrow. Granted I never bothered asking, I just assumed she wasn't the type to have kids." Mordred replied, Yang's expression falling

"Oh." Yang muttered disappointed at not getting the answer she was hoping for, yet again.

Though she looked up, when Mordred put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with understanding eyes.

"But in my experience, when it comes to absentee parents; hope for the best, but expect the worst." Said Mordred.

After what happened when she officially met her father, Mordred had learned that while it was okay to hope for the best outcome, she should always be prepared for the worst. It was a painful lesson to learn, even more painful with how she learned it, but it also made her stronger.

"Plus, if there is one certainty I know, it's that you should never doubt a mother's love for her children." Said Mordred, having learned that lesson with her own mother, and here on Remnant, as well.

"After hearing what she's like, I doubt she could love anyone." Yang said, given Raven not only abandoned her to go back to a bunch of bandits, but even after they were gone, she never once bothered approaching Yang.

"Perhaps. But Raven is also extremely prideful, refusing to acknowledge her own faults and always trying to justify her actions, both to herself and others. The best thing you can do, when finally meeting her, Yang, is tear her down. Rip away her pride, her confidence, everything, until you see who she truly is." Said Mordred.

That was another reason why Mordred hadn't killed Raven, when she first had the chance, she had brought the Spring Maiden down low. She had fully intended to kill Raven, until she saw the look in her eyes, and didn't see the hatred, anger, vengeance, confidence, or anything else that she saw in Raven's eyes, before then.

Instead, all she saw was fear; fear of death, fear of pain, fear of her. It was a look Mordred had seen before on the faces of people she's killed prior, and it never stopped her before. But seeing it in Raven's eyes, it made Mordred hesitate, as it wasn't just the fear of death and her that she saw, but something else, as well.

Mordred didn't know what it was, but it made her spare Raven and simply give her a warning, instead. Even after Raven continued to come after her, Mordred never made an attempt to kill her, always letting Raven live.

She never bothered asking Raven why she felt the need to hide herself behind her pride, cynicism, and selfishness, knowing it wasn't her place to ask, unless Raven wanted to tell her.

Yang looked at Mordred, contemplating her words, before nodding.

Seeing Yang nod, while still looking thoughtful, Mordred patted her fellow blonde on the shoulder, before walking past her.

"Mordred, thank you." Yang said to her teacher and friend.

While what she learned about her mother wasn't what Yang had been hoping to hear, it was still more than she's learned after years of searching. And it made Yang just all the more determined to find her, and get her answers.

"No problem. And who knows, if you stick close to me long enough, you might meet Raven sooner than you think. She might even be here now, for all we know." Said Mordred, while looking out a window and spotting a raven bird with red eyes sitting perched on a light post.

Looking to where Mordred was, Yang only saw a few black feathers floating to the ground.

Meanwhile, Mordred frowned in thought, thinking of another part of the story that Yang told Blake.

Reaching into her pocket, Mordred pulled out a red crystal that she had created with her Maiden powers. It wasn't the crystal itself that was important, but what was encased inside it. A souvenir from one of her past jobs, a white rose petal.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep Mordred has now temporarily become the main Combat Instructor, with Goodwitch being punished for not letting her handle the situation with Team CRDL and we see Mordred does not enjoy having to really teach a class herself. But we also see her own suspicions of Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald, along with sensing the Fall Maiden power in Cinder, along with preventing Mercury from challenging Pyrrha and discovering her Semblance, before deducing the reason as to why he wanted to fight Pyrrha. Then we see Mordred overhearing Yang's story to Blake and realizing she is Raven's daughter, before proceeding to give Yang the hard truth of who Raven is, along with revealing she knows Raven quite…intimately (Tucker: Bow-Chicka Bow-Wow). Mordred than gave Yang some advice on what to do and expect when she does finally meet Raven. Finally we see Mordred also focused on another part of Yang's story and remembering a certain souvenir she gained from a past mission. (by the laws of anime, if there's no body found then they aren't dead). So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all Storm here with a new chapter! Nothing much to say other than hope you enjoy the chapter. So, without further ado.**

**I own nothing**

_She was standing in a barren landscape, hundreds of bodies lying on the ground. She was tired, feeling the fatigued of hours of fighting and killing, but she didn't stop, she wouldn't stop until they finally showed themselves._

_Then as if summoned by her thoughts, she turned and saw them standing there, and she felt her blood boil. That even now, they still looked at her with that same blank expression._

_They will die here and now, she swore as she channeled all her power, all her hatred, into her blade and leapt at her target. Knocking away their sword, before moving to go in for the kill._

_But it wasn't to be, as she immediately felt a striking pain in her abdomen. Looking, she saw they had stabbed their lance straight through her._

Mordred shot up, gasping, as her hand shot towards her abdomen. Frantically searching for an injury, Mordred calmed down slightly, when she didn't feel or see an injury, nor any sign that she had been stabbed by a lance.

'It wasn't real, it wasn't real. It was just a dream, or a vision.' Mordred thought, lying back down in her bed.

This wasn't the first time Mordred has had this dream, or visions, given she inherited the same abilities as her mother, to see visions of the future. They had started not long before she launched her war against the Kage and her father.

At first, she had believed it was her Future Telling, showing her what would await her at the end of her rebellion, that she would die. Though Mordred had been confused that it wasn't her father she saw delivering the final blow. Instead, that stranger and their lance doing it. Mordred had simply chalked it up to a metaphor for Naruto and his Rasengan.

It's also why she had been surprised that he let her kill him. She had been fully prepared for him to kill her with the Rasengan, expecting to meet her end then and there. But not before taking everything her father had built and made down with her.

Now they're happening again, and Mordred wasn't sure why, with it frustrating her to no end, that she didn't know what they meant. Even more so, when she heard the name of the attack she used in her dream.

'Clarent Blood Arthur.' Mordred thought.

She was originally going to call her attack, Clarent Blood Naruto. As to give her grudge and hatred of her father a name and physical manifestation in the form of the attack that would end his life. Instead, she called it Clarent Blood Arthur, as that name seemed to fill her with more anger and hatred than her grudge against her father.

Groaning, Mordred rolled over and went back to sleep, not feeling like dissecting her dreams at the moment.

*Next Day*

Mordred sighed in relief as she walked through Beacon. With the dance being almost here, the classes were made shorter, allowing the students more time to get ready. This, Mordred was thankful for, as it meant less time teaching and more time figuring out what Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were planning.

'And there's still that dream.' Mordred thought, rubbing her eyes in annoyance.

She still don't know what it meant, or even why she's starting to have it again. Shouldn't they have stopped after she killed her father. Unless they weren't just about her father, maybe she'll eventually have to fight in another war, where she will die. Or maybe it was something else, entirely.

Whatever it was, Mordred didn't like it.

Just then, Mordred was pulled from her thoughts, when she took notice of a familiar figure ahead of her.

"Hey Blake!" Mordred called out to the Faunus, with Blake stopping in her tracks and turned to look at the Uzumaki, with Mordred noticing that she looks much better than before.

"Oh, hey Mordred." Greeted Blake, as Mordred walked up to her.

"Hey, how are feeling? You look better than yesterday during class." Said Mordred, glad to see Yang's talk with Blake managed to get her to relax a little.

"Yeah, I decided to take a break and rest a little. I'm also able to think better on Torchwick is planning, now after getting some sleep." Blake replied, with Mordred frowning at hearing Blake was still working on the investigation.

"You know, you really should give that a rest, you aren't going to figure out what Torchwick and the White Fang are planning anytime soon. And while it's good you're getting some sleep; you also need to relax and have some fun." Mordred said, with Blake's ears twitching beneath her bow in annoyance.

"For the love of! Look, I don't want to go to some stupid dance, okay! I'm also not going with Sun, we're just friends!" Said Blake, getting annoyed that her friends won't leave her alone about going to the dance, while also trying to set her up with Sun.

Blake will admit Sun is a great guy, but she doesn't like him as more than just friend, and perhaps as that annoying brother she never had, but still likes having around.

"Wow, take it easy tiger. I didn't say anything about the dance, just that you should take a break and have some fun." Mordred said, putting her hands up in surrender, with Blake sighing since she didn't mean to snap like that.

"Sorry, but my teammates have just been asking me nonstop if I'm going, while also asking about who I would go with, and they assumed it'd be Sun. They just don't understand that I don't want to go, not until I figure out what Torchwick is planning." Said Blake, knowing that was more important than some dance.

Plus, while Blake has opened up more since coming to Beacon, she still wasn't exactly a people person, or good with crowds.

"Blake, take it from someone who knows what you're doing, obsessing over this isn't good for you. I spent five years trying to earn my fathers approval, then another three wanting to take his head. You've been doing this for only a couple weeks and so far, the only thing you've accomplished if isolating yourself from your friends, who care about you." Mordred said, raising a hand to silence Blake's argument, before putting a hand on a Faunus's shoulder.

"I heard what Yang told you the other day, and she's right, you don't have to stop investigating. But you also can't forget to keep living. Otherwise, once you finally do achieve your goal, you'll look around you only to see no one is there anymore. It'll just be you." Said Mordred, looking down, with Blake wincing as she remembered Mordred's story and that she, more than anyone, knew what it was like to focus on a goal to the point that it ended up consuming her every waking moment.

Not to mention Yang telling her about her desire to find out what happened to her mother, as well. One who was still searching, like Blake was, and another who achieved their goal, only to be lost on what to do next.

And if Blake kept up, that's what would happen to her.

"Okay, okay, you and Yang both have good points. I'll put the investigation on hold and relax for real. I'll…even go to the dance." Blake muttered, since it'd make her team happy if she went.

It also helped that she was speaking with her crush, who Blake wouldn't mind going to the dance with.

"Great! I'm sure the others will be happy to see you go, now you just have to ask someone to the dance." Mordred said, smiling, while Blake fidgeted at those words.

"Well, since you brought it up. Would you-"

"Mordred!" Someone said, cutting Blake off.

"Huh." Mordred said, looking to see Weiss running towards them, while Blake's eye twitched at the interruption, and just who it was.

"Was there something you needed, Weiss? Finally taking up my offer for some…private lessons~" Mordred said, smirking as Weiss blushed at her words, while Blake's eye twitched some more, though had a faint blush at the insinuation.

"Wh-what?! No, no, no, no!" Weiss vehemently denied, before taking a breath and forcing her blush away.

"I know this is a little unorthodox, but...I wanted to ask you something." Said Weiss, her blush returning, though not as intensely, at what she was going to say.

Hearing this, Blake narrowed her eyes, getting a feeling of what Weiss was going to say.

"Sure what is it?" Said Mordred, wondering what the Heiress wanted to ask her.

"Would you...like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Weiss asked hesitantly.

"You can't ask Mordred out!" Blake cut in, glaring at Weiss, with the Heiress returning the glare.

"And why not?!" Weiss demanded, annoyed at Blake cutting in.

"Because she's our teacher!" 'And I was going to ask her!' Blake said, while adding the latter part mentally.

"Actually, she isn't, she's just the Assistant Combat Instructor. Her current position as the fulltime instructor is only temporary, because Goodwitch was relieved from that position for the remainder of the semester. So, I can ask her to go with me, if I want to." Said Weiss, smirking.

"Well you still can't ask her." Blake stated.

"And why not?!" Questioned Weiss, giving her the evil eye.

"Because I'm going to ask her! Mordred, would you go to the dance with me?" Blake asked, while looking at Mordred.

"Uuuhhh…" Mordred trailed off, as her eyes darted between Blake and Weiss.

"Are you kidding me?! You can't ask her, after I already did!" Weiss said, glaring at Blake, who smirked at her.

"Actually, I was going to ask her anyway, but then you showed up." Retorted Blake.

"Well I already planned to ask Mordred, anyway. Besides, you already said you weren't going." Weiss said.

"I changed my mind, now if you could kindly go away, so we can get ready." Blake said, grabbing Mordred's arm.

"Hell no! Mordred's going with me!" Said Weiss, while grabbing Mordred's other arm.

'Normally, I'd enjoy being between two beautiful girls. But I also don't like being treated as a prize to be won.' Mordred thought, before prying out of their grips.

"Alright! Enough, both of you! You both asked me to go to the dance with you, and now you're fighting over it, when I haven't even decided if I'll go with either of you!" Mordred said, looking between Weiss and Blake, with both girls looking down, knowing she was right, and were worried she'd reject them both after how they were acting.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, Mordred thought it over. Both of them have asked her to the dance, and Mordred would have happily said yes to either of them. But now, they both asked, and she didn't want to hurt the other's feelings. She also couldn't reject them both, as then she'd just ended up hurting both, rather than just one of them.

"Alright, here's a compromise. I take both of you two the dance, stop and let me explain." Mordred said, as Weiss and Blake looked at her in disbelief.

"I would gladly take either of you to the dance, but I'm not going to say yes to one of you and hurt the other. I'm also not going to be the cause of you two being angry at each other, by saying yes to one and rejecting the other. This way, by taking both of you, that won't happen and you'll both be happy, while also getting to have fun." Said Mordred, with Blake and Weiss thinking it over, before they eventually both nodded reluctantly at her logic.

"Okay." Blake said, crossing her arms.

"I suppose that can work." Said Weiss, just glad that she'll get to go with Mordred.

"Great. And besides Weiss, you know I can go on all night long, and even into the morning~" Mordred purred, with Weiss blushing at her words, while Blake gained a clouded look in her eyes at hearing this.

'All night…into morning…' Blake thought as her mind conjured dozens of images.

Before her mind could go further into the gutter, Blake swiftly banished those thoughts and images, for now, and looked at Weiss.

"I'm willing to accept this, but let's not tell the others. I want it to be a surprise." Blake said, smirking.

She saw this as a chance to get back at Yang and Ruby for trying to force her to go to the dance, along with thinking she'd go with someone she didn't have feelings for. Not to mention, it'd be the person least likely to convince her, who managed to get her to go.

It also helped that Mordred was more empathetic and didn't really push the subject with her.

"I can work with that." Replied Weiss, smirking as well, since Ruby and Yang could still get on her nerves with their antics, and it be nice way to get back at them.

"You two are devious, I love it! In fact, how about you take it a step further." Mordred said grinning, while Blake and Weiss looked at her curious.

*Next Day*

"You do know girls are supposed to wear dresses to this, right?" Yang asked, looking at Mordred with a raised brow.

The reason being that rather than wearing a dress, like the rest of the girls, Mordred was wearing black dress shoes, black dress pants, a white button up shirt, a brown vest, with golden buttons and two golden chains attached to the bottom button, a black tailcoat over it, with golden buttons on the cuffs, a black tie with a red jewel near the neck, and white gloves.

All in all, Mordred looked very good in a suit, Yang had to admit silently to herself, while looking Mordred up and down.

Yang, herself, was dressed for the occasion, wearing a short, white, halter neck dress, with a pale gray hem and white pumps.

"Maybe, but I was never one for dresses, far to restrictive on my movements. Hell, I don't even like wearing a suit." Mordred said, while pulling at her tie with an annoyed look.

Weiss and Blake had tried convincing her to wear a dress, but Mordred had shot that idea down quickly, so they settled on her wearing a suit. Something Mordred agreed to wear, both because it provided some better movement than a dress, and she wanted to make sure Weiss and Blake had a great night.

If that meant she had to suffer wearing a monkey suit, so be it.

Currently, Yang and Mordred were manning the podium, greeting those who arrived at the Ball Room. Though Mordred was just waiting for Weiss and Blake to arrive and was eager to see the look on Yang's face, when they did.

'Speaking of my lovely ladies.' Mordred thought, smirking as Weiss and Blake arrived with their arms linked.

Weiss was wearing a short, white, sleeveless dress with cutouts on both sides of her waist. The yoke of the dress was translucent mesh and completing the look was a pair of white pumps.

Meanwhile, Blake was wearing a short, purple, asymmetrical, halter neck dress, that is split up the right side and has a black collar. Translucent black mesh covers her shoulders, décolletage and back, with decorative black swirls covering the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. The outfit is completed with black pumps, and she wears a teal bow on her head, as opposed to her usual black one.

Mordred happily admired the girls' beauty, while Yang looked at them in surprise.

"Weiss, Blake?! You're here, together?" Yang said, surprised they arrived together with their arms linked, though happy Blake was here.

"Of course. Why wouldn't we arrive together?" Weiss asked rhetorically, while suppressing a smirk.

"Well I just thought…that um…you'd arrive…differently…" Yang said lamely, not wanting to make things more awkward than she already did by saying she expected them to have different dates.

"Is there a problem Yang?" Blake asked with a "sweet" smile, with Yang waving her arms.

"What?! No, no, no, no! No problem at all, please…enjoy your night…together…I'll shut up now." Said Yang, while muttering the last part to herself.

Walking past Yang, Blake and Weiss looked at Mordred, who winked at them with a thumbs up.

It had been Mordred's idea, for Blake and Weiss to arrive at the dance acting as each other's date. Mordred would still dance with them both, but she saw this as a chance for Weiss and Blake to get to know each other better, while also becoming better friends.

Weiss and Blake had agreed to this for Mordred's reasoning, along with their own secret ones. While they wouldn't ever admit it, Blake and Weiss did find each other attractive. So this way, they could see if anything could happen between them, given they're both bisexual and like the same girl.

Plus, they can't deny that they like the taboo of the idea, given how Weiss is the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, while Blake is a Faunus, that was once part of the White Fang. Besides, it would also be the biggest "Fuck You" that they could give to Jacques Schnee, someone they both could agree they despised.

"Careful Yang, you might catch flies like that." Mordred teased, closing Yang's mouth, before walking off to greet her dates.

"That was brilliant, Mordred." Said Weiss, once the Uzumaki approached them.

"What can I say, I'm a natural at pranking people." Mordred said, with a mock bow.

"So, who get's the first dance?" Asked Mordred, having decided to let Blake and Weiss decide who she'd dance with first.

"Weiss can. Besides, Yang said she'd save me a dance, if I ever decided to come." Blake answered, having been fine with Weiss dancing with Mordred first.

"Then shall we, M'lady." Mordred said, smiling, as she offered Weiss her hand.

"We shall." Replied Weiss, with her own smile, before taking Mordred's hand as they stepped onto the dance floor, before they started dancing together.

After some time, they stopped and went over to get some drinks. Though they took notice that Ruby had arrived as well, looking very awkward as she stood there. She was wearing a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist, and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is transparent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps.

"Oh, you look amazing Ruby!" Mordred cooed, finding Ruby adorable in her dress, with Ruby not agreeing with her opinion as she groaned.

"Can we have a serious talk about how you fights in these, Weiss?" Ruby asked, working to maintain her balance in these awful shoes.

"Practice, lots and lots of practice." Weiss replied, crossing her arms, knowing it wasn't easy fighting in heels.

Even more so, given her fighting style involves jumping around, off her Glyphs, to attack from multiple angles.

"Don't worry, it's only for one night." Said Mordred, putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder, with the younger girl stumbling slightly at being put off balance, before glaring lightly at the blonde.

"You did that on purpose!" Ruby accused.

"Oh hey, look, Blake is here, as well." Mordred said, changing the subject, with Ruby looking to see that Blake did arrive, and was currently dancing with Yang.

"I told you she would come." Yang stated, while smiling, after managing to get over her earlier slip up, and surprise at seeing Blake and Weiss arrive together.

"Mission accomplished." Replied Weiss, while covering Mordred's mouth, as she knew the Uzumaki was going to say something with Yang's choice of words.

"Soooo, what do we do now?" Ruby asked, since this was her first time at a dance, and wasn't sure what to do.

"Just have fun!" Yang answered, before grabbing Mordred's hand and pulling her onto the dance floor, wanting to have her own dance with the Uzumaki.

"Does that mean I can change out of these stupid things and into my hood now?" Ruby asked, but didn't get an answer, making her sigh and walk away slowly, cursing the lady stilts as she did.

*Later*

Mordred sighed in relief, as she returned to the refreshments table after finally escaping the dance floor. She had danced several times with Weiss and Blake, before taking a break to dance with Yang and Velvet, when the Rabbit Faunus approached her for a few dances, as well. Both wanting to keep selling the idea that Blake and Weiss were each other's dates, and because they wanted to dance as well.

While she may have nearly endless stamina, her head was starting to spin as she danced with the four girls. Along with it becoming more difficult to move in these fancy dress shoes the longer the dancing went on. But finally, she was getting a break.

"Hey Mordred." Ruby greeted, with Jaune, who had arrived not too long ago, waving as well.

"Hey Ruby. Why aren't you dancing?" Asked Mordred, with Ruby laughing nervously.

"Ahahaha, oh trust me, I don't dance." Ruby said, knowing she'd be more liable to step on someone's feet, or twist her ankle, though she did like the idea of dancing with Mordred, but could settle for just talking with her.

This made Mordred frown, seeing that Ruby was really out of her element. Hearing another song start, Mordred decided to make sure all of Team RWBY enjoyed their night.

"Well, we can't have that. Come on." Mordred said, taking Ruby's hand and guiding her to the dance floor.

"Bu-but, I can't dance! Let alone in these!" Ruby said, panicking, but relaxed slightly when Mordred smiled encouragingly at her.

"Just follow my lead and if you fall, I'll make sure to catch you." Mordred assured; with Ruby nodded hesitantly, still worried she'll mess up.

Mordred took Ruby's hand, and put it on her shoulder, before placing one of hers on the younger girls waist, while their other hands were clasped together. Ruby gulped when they started moving, her eyes constantly darting between Mordred and her feet.

"Don't worry, I have you." Said Mordred softly, with Ruby looking into her emerald green eyes.

Slowly, Ruby smiled as she danced with Mordred. Though she stumbled a few times, Mordred kept her word and caught Ruby every time.

"Thank you." Ruby said, once the song had ended, with Mordred nodding with a smile.

"You don't have to thank me Ruby. You deserve to have fun tonight, just like anyone else. Besides, I like it when you smile." Said Mordred, making Ruby look down with a blush at that.

Mordred then caught sight of something red from the corner of her eyes. Looking, Mordred was surprised when she saw Pyrrha.

'Wow.' Mordred thought in amazement, as she saw the redhead.

Pyrrha was wearing a long turtleneck, sleeveless red dress, with her back exposed. She was still wearing her circlet as well, which only added to her beauty.

Though the Uzumaki frowned when saw the downcast expression on Pyrrha's face, only for realization to hit her.

'No one asked her.' Thought Mordred, while seeing Pyrrha walk away.

"Hey Ruby, sorry, but can you excuse me for a moment." Mordred said, with Ruby nodding in understanding, having seen Pyrrha also, before she walked off to where the Mistral Champion went.

Going up the stairs, Mordred soon arrived at a balcony, and saw Pyrrha standing there alone.

"Pyrrha." Mordred said, walking up to her, while the Mistral Champion turned and faced her.

"Oh, hello Mordred." Pyrrha greeted with a tired smile.

"I didn't see you earlier. Did you just arrive?" Asked Mordred, with Pyrrha nodding as she looked down.

"Yeah. Arrived late, I'm afraid." Replied Pyrrha, before turning back to the balcony.

"Well, you look amazing. The dress really compliments your hair and helps bring out your eyes more." Mordred stated, with Pyrrha smiling thankfully at her.

"Thank you." Pyrrha said, happy Mordred thought that she looked good.

"I'm just sorry no one else is here to see it." Said Mordred, with Pyrrha stiffening slightly, before looking down again.

"Nobody asked me." Pyrrha confirmed.

"Why not?" Mordred asked, not seeing how anyone couldn't ask Pyrrha out, not because of her reputation, but because she's a genuinely great and kind person.

"I've been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them. That I'm on a level they simply can't attain. It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people." Pyrrha said, before looking at Mordred.

"That's what I like about you. When we met, you didn't even know who I was. You treated me just like everyone else. And now I've made friendships that will last a lifetime. I guess, you're the kind of person I wish I was here with. Someone who just saw me for me." Said Pyrrha, about to walk away, only for Mordred to put a hand on hers.

"You're not too good for anyone because of your reputation, Pyrrha. If anything, you're too good because of who you are as a person. In the time we've spent together, I've seen you, the real you, someone who's kind and caring to the people around you. Who does everything she can to help and protect her friends, and always seeking to do the right thing. Pyrrha, you have one of the biggest hearts I have seen, that's what I find amazing about you." Mordred said, with Pyrrha looking at her in surprise, before smiling softly at her.

"Thank you, Mordred." Said Pyrrha, feeling happier than she has in a long time.

"You don't have to thank me, it's the truth. Now if you want, even if it's a little late, I'd be more than happy to accompany you to the dance." Mordred said, smiling with her arm held out, with Pyrrha being surprised at the offer, before her smile widened.

"I'd like that." Replied Pyrrha, taking Mordred's arm.

"Great. Though there is one other thing about you that I like." Said Mordred, having inherited her paternal grandfather's love for red hair.

"What's that?" Pyrrha asked, curious.

"Your hair, it's a beautiful shade of red." Mordred replied, surprising Pyrrha and making her blush, while grabbing a strand of her hair.

"Really?" Asked Pyrrha, since no one ever complimented her hair color before.

"Definitely." Mordred answered, smiling.

With that, the two girls returned to the dance, with Mordred intent on making sure Pyrrha had a good time.

**So, what did you think, good. Yep it looks like Mordred is have some strange dreams or perhaps visions of the future, or the past perhaps. Then we see Mordred and Blake talking, with Mordred being able to convince Blake to go to the dance, along with Blake planning to ask Mordred. That is until Weiss showed up and asked Mordred herself, leading to an argument between both girls, until Mordred ended it by agreeing to take them both. We then go to the dance where the three decided to pull their own prank, with Weiss and Blake showing up together as each other's date, then we have Mordred dancing with Weiss, Blake, and even Yang before giving Ruby her own dance as well, wanting the leader of RWBY to have fun as well. Finally Mordred sees Pyrrha standing alone and realizes why, leading to a heart-to-heart moment between the Uzumaki and Mistral Champion, with Mordred then asking Pyrrha to dance with her as well. So, review if you liked go away if you didn't.**

**Storm out**


End file.
